


The Chains that Bind us

by zorlia



Category: Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorlia/pseuds/zorlia
Summary: Ron was fully prepared for a long and boring year at Hogwarts.Then he met Harry Mother Hexing Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Laxus Dreyer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Araceil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araceil/gifts).



> So. Normally I put notes at the end but this time I wanted to preface this fic with something important. In case you didn't read all the tags, this was heavily inspired by a different fic, and is literally a fanfiction of a fanfic.
> 
> I've had this fic written for a long time. I wrote it almost immediately after reading their fic, and then let it collect dust over the years. But I wanted to post this, cause it's, while not my best work, one of the ones that I am proud of.
> 
> Edit 01/2021: So I have been informed that the author of the fic was Araceil. The fic was Fairy Tail, which was what I had thought. They now have an account on AOU, however Fairy Tail has not been reposted.
> 
> Araceil, I hope that you like this work, or that I haven't stepped on any toes for posting it. Please let me know what you think of it, your original fic really inspired me -I had wrote like three different renditions of AUs of your fic from all the plot bunnies you put in my brain - but this was the only complete fic that came of it.
> 
> So, enough talking from me, sorry for the long note. Please enjoy the fic!

“ _What's your name?”_ _The boy asked curiously. Ron hesitated, taking a couple of steps to try and hide behind the old man. This made said old man laugh jovially and clap Ron's back so hard he was pushed back towards the blonde._

“ _What's wrong?” Ron froze. Orange eyes stared at him with such honest sincerity it made him think of his mother. His mouth dried up._

“ _I-I'm lost.” He admitted with a near sob. “I don't know where my mum or dad is, or my brothers. I don't know where I am, and I'm all alone, and I just wanna go back home to my family!” He crouched to the ground, tears free-falling as he wished with all his might to go home. To return._

_He sniffled and sobbed, body shaking with grief and fear. Suddenly, he found himself getting tackled into an embrace. Ron blinked away the tears and was surprised to see that the boy was hugging him. Then a hand came down on his head from behind. It was the old man, who was looking at him with a soft and kind expression._

“ _We'll help you!” The boy exclaimed, leaning back just enough to stare into Ron's eyes. “We'll help you find your family, and until we find them we'll be your family!” He turned to look up at the old man. “Right, Grandpa?” The man's smile widened into a blinding expression of joy._

“ _OF COURSE!” He yelled out with outstretched arms that grew into the size of tree logs and lifted the boys into the air. Ron yelped, clutching at his new perch with fear. The other boy just laughed as if it was a regular occurrence. All around them the people in the streets gave the trio odd looks and stares._

_Neither of the strangers looked like they cared one bit about it._

“ _Look!” The boy pointed in the distance. Ron turned, and beyond the market and the buildings, at the top of a hill on the other side of the town, was a large building. It looked like a mini castle, with its own bell and banner._

“ _That's our home, Fairy Tail.” The boy looked to Ron with a cheerful smile. “Until you find your family, you can call it home too. I'm Laxus, and this is my Grandpa.” Ron swallowed the lump in his throat._

_His mother said to never trust strangers. That if he ever got lost, to stay in place and wait. But – she wasn't here. This place was strange and different. And Ron didn't recognize anything. It had been so long, surely she'd have found him by now if she could?_

_Maybe it was time for him to go looking for her?_

“ _I'm Ron.” He said, sniffling and wiping away stray tears. “Ron Weasley.” Laxus wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder in a makeshift hug._

“ _Welcome to Fairy Tail!”_

* * *

**Snap!** Ron's eyes flashed open and he was startled in his seat. His magic rumbled underneath his skin but didn't expel.

He squinted at the source of the sound. Someone had slammed the compartment door open. At the door were three boys who looked to be first years. The one who opened the door was a boy with slicked back blonde hair and glacial eyes that scoured the room with a frown. Behind him, the other two boys practically towered over him. They looked like a couple of brawler types, with meaty fists and broad shoulders. The obvious leader of the three was wearing brand new robes and looked as if he was about to have dinner with the Minister. He had to have been from a noble family of some kind. Or at the least, was from a _very_ well off family.

“I heard that Harry Potter was going to be a first year, so I've been looking for him.” The blonde boy announced without prompt. He eyed Ron with a sneer, eyes glittering with scornful delight. “But it seems I came upon something else entirely. Let's see, drabby robes, dirty looks, red hair, you could only be one thing. A Weasley. Or as we like to say, a Weasel.”

Ron pursed his lips, taking this in. The kid obviously had a problem with him or at least perceived some kind of problem to already be there. He _could_ throw down with the brats. He's done it for less before.

It wouldn't be a fair fight, however. And honestly, these were just bratty kids.

Ron decided he'd let the kid mouth off just this once since he technically was talking about Ron himself and not the whole family. The brat was walking a very fine line, but it wasn't worth Ron's time to get worked up.

So Ron turned his head away and looked outside. The train had already left the station. He must have dozed off earlier. He glanced at the sky, seeing that it was a beautiful sunny day. Ron sighed morosely. It would have been a great day to talk a walk.

“...Are you deaf?” Ron's silence must have thrown the boys off. He glanced at them once again. The leader was scowling, looking as if he was about to walk inside just to get a reaction. The cronies behind him shuffled, looking confused.

Just then, a blur smacked into the side of the leader. “Draco!” It cried, revealing a young boy with dark hair and green eyes. He had a lean build to him, and on his shoulder was a white cat. He grinned brightly at the leader, ignoring the cronies' attempts at removing him.

Ron's eyes widened as the cat began to speak, protesting the man-handling. The boy traded words with her, lighthearted tone contrasting her caustic one. Ron couldn't rid the image of Happy, Natsu's own talking cat. But that had to be impossible. Talking cats like him weren't in this world. Ron knew because he's checked. Unless they've gone unnoticed by society and this kid happened to find one.....

Well, to be fair that _is_ how Natsu got Happy.

“Sorry for interrupting your conversation!” The kid said to Ron, flashing an apologetic grin. Ron had the sudden feeling that this kid didn't know an expression that didn't involve a smile.

“We were just leaving,” Draco ordered, snapping the door back closed without further ado.

Ron stayed in his seat, unsure. Should he go after them? Question the newcomer about the cat? It wouldn't end well, he could assume. Draco didn't seem to like Ron and had wanted to speak to Harry alone.

While he'd normally not care about such a thing, Ron didn't want to cause total havoc just yet. So instead Ron settled in place and looked out the window. He idly wondered what Hogwarts was going to be like. He was sure to not enjoy it.

Not counting his actual age difference between the students here, Ron was a castor type wizard. Hogwarts, and everywhere in this world, were holder types. His magic was already shaped to work a certain way. To try and force himself to change to a different method was going to be annoying.

Laxus would laugh at him if he could see Ron now. Stuck in a child's body and going to school. It wasn't what Ron expected when coming back to Britain. Magic's good at subverting expectations like that.

Ron lifted a hand to his ribcage.

The sun still shined, winking at him from between the clouds. The fields trailed beyond eyesight as the train sped by. Ron thought back to his dream. No, the memory.

Laxus was so tiny then. They both were. They'd go outside and play on days like this. They'd run through Magnolia like heathens and get into trouble. Laxus would smile a lot back then. Ron's hand turned into a fist at the thought.

When was the last time Ron saw Laxus smile? Really smile? Not that smug grin or smirk. God, it seemed like forever. Now he'd never get a chance to see his best friend like that again. Ron wondered if Laxus had even noticed Ron's disappearance. They weren't as close as they used to be when Ron closed the portal.

Would he even care?

 _Shuuinck._ “Excuse me,” Ron dropped his hand and looked at his new visitor. A young girl with a mane of bushy hair stood there. Behind her was a pudgy faced boy that was wringing his hands with worry. The girl gave the compartment a cursory look as she spoke. There wasn't anything special about it. Ron had his trunk under his seat. Most of his things went into the storage car at the back of the train, but Ron wanted to keep this one close.

The rest of the compartment was bare, given that Ron was the only one there. Scabbers was lazing on the seat across from Ron, but it was debatable whether or not he was sleeping or dead. Scabbers was a very old rat.

“Have you seen a toad anywhere?” The girl asked after a distasteful prickling of her nose at Scabbers. Ron could understand, rats weren't the most pleasant of creatures. He didn't know why Percy had to give him to Ron.

He supposed his brother felt bad that Ron was going to go without a pet originally. Money had been tight this year. It's why most of Ron's things were handed down. Even his wand. Despite the reusing of most of his things, his parents still couldn't afford a pet companion for Hogwarts.

Percy had handed Scabbers to him earlier that day before they left the Burrow. He told Ron that he was going to be too busy with his school work and Head Boy duties to properly take care of the rat. So he asked Ron to look after Scabbers.

Ron could see through the farce, but he accepted. His brother was trying to do something nice, and Scabbers meant a lot to the older boy. So Ron promised to take care of the animal, so long as Percy took Scabbers back for the summer. Ron was just babysitting for the year, after all. Percy was Scabber's real owner.

Ron had ignored the grateful look Percy gave him when he said that.

“Well?” Ron jumped, the girl was in the compartment suddenly. She looked down at him with her hands on the hips and a frown. “Neville lost his toad, Trevor, on the train. I'm helping him look for it. We've checked most of the compartments in this section already. My name's Hermione Granger, by the way.”

Ron blinked at the onslaught of information. Hermione stuck her hand out expectantly. Ron reached forward and shook it, somewhat lost as to where his footing was in the conversation.

“Hullo.” He finally said. “I'm Ron.” Ron looked to where the other boy was still waiting outside of the compartment. His face was red as if Hermione's bold actions were embarrassing him. “You're Neville I take it?” The boy nodded.

“I'm sorry.” Neville blurted. “I don't know why Trevor ran off.” He looked truly apologetic over his pet's actions. And likely Hermione's own personal nature, as she didn't look the slightest bothered that she invaded Ron's space.

“Well, I hate to tell you I haven't seen a toad.” Ron shrugged, feeling bad as Neville's shoulders drooped. “Maybe you can try an older student?” He offered. “They might know a better place to look.” Or a charm to locate or summon the toad.

Hermione smacked a fist into her palm. “Of course!” She exclaimed. Hermione sharply turned and left the compartment. Ron stared at the door for a beat, surprised at the abrupt goodbye.

Then the door opened again, and Hermione's head popped in.

“You might want to clean your face up a bit.” She said, pointed at her nose and cheek. “You've got some smudges of dirt.” She then left again.

Well, that was an odd encounter. Ron rubbed at his face but stopped trying after a couple of minutes. He was only going to spread whatever smudges she saw instead of clearing them.

Somewhere in the universe, Laxus and his thunder tribe were laughing their asses off at him.

* * *

“ _So, where do you want them?” Grandpa Makarov asked, holding out the guild stamp. Ron turned to look at Laxus. The blonde wasted no time in his choice, canines showing in his wild grin._

“ _Right here, Gramps!” He ordered, pointing at the left ribcage. “Make it black too.” Grandpa Makarov rolled his eyes at the bossy nature of his grandson but did as told. When the stamp was finished Laxus stepped away and marveled at the new mark. It was large on his body, but he'd grow into it._

_Now it was Ron's turn. He honestly wasn't sure where he wanted it. In fact, this whole situation had been swirling bad thoughts and worries in Ron's head lately. To join Fairy Tail was to become a permanent family member of the guild. There was no going back on it. Ron still had no idea how to return home to the Burrow. To do this was almost like a betrayal to the Weasley name._

_But, the only way to truly search for a way home was to do jobs as a wizard. Ron knew this. In order to research he needed money. He couldn't keep relying on Grandpa Makarov like he as been. It wasn't fair. The best way to get money was to be a wizard and do jobs. It was dangerous, Ron understood that. Just last week Raelor came back injured. There were rumors he'd have to retire._

_He knew for a fact his parents would not approve. At all. But they weren't here, and Fairy Tail was. He couldn't keep waiting for something to fall into his lap. He couldn't. So Ron had decided to officially join. It helped somewhat that Laxus was doing it at the same time. Not that he wasn't going to join. There wouldn't be a universe where Laxus wasn't part of Fairy Tail. Ron was pretty sure that even if Laxus hadn't had gotten his powers, he'd have found a way to get the mark._

“ _Ron?” Grandpa Makarov prompted, eyes patient and understanding. Ron inhaled deeply and released a breath. It was now or never._

“ _Here.” He pointed to his right ribcage, lifting his shirt. “Black, like Laxus.” Grandpa Makarov smiled as he reached and stamped the very spot. Beside him, Laxus tilted his head._

“ _Wha – Ron are you copying me? Laaame.” Laxus blew a razzberry and gave Ron a thumb's down. Ron scowled and glared at his friend._

“ _Like hell am I copying you!” He retorted sharply. “Who'd want to copy an idiot like you? It's on my right side so it's different!” Laxus dropped into a fighting stance, eyes narrowed with annoyance._

“ _Hah?” He grunted. “I'm not the idiot that crashed into that market stand yesterday!” Ron squawked, face flushing at the jab._

“ _That was your fault!” Ron countered. “You pushed me when I was practicing my magic!” Between them, Grandpa Makarov cleared his throat pointedly._

“ _What's this about practicing magic in the city I hear?” He asked with a cheerful smile. “You're all done, by the way.” Ron blanched, dropping his shirt down without even looking at the mark. There was a more important thing to worry about._

_Laxus and Ron met eyes, and the other gave a slight nod_

“ _Well, you see,” Ron began, lifting a hand to scratch his cheek. Grandpa Makarov watched with amusement as if waiting to see how Ron got himself out of this. Just before his hand reached his face, Ron summoned his magic and made for a quick escape._

“ _Hah?!?” He heard Grandpa Makarov exclaim, eyes bulging. Laxus was just behind Ron, lighting crackling at his feet and leaving scorch marks on the floor._

“ _GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!” Ron and Laxus yelped in fear as Grandpa Makarov grew to an enormous height inside the guildhall. People scrambled out of the way as they tried to run away from the angry guild master._

* * *

“Weasley, Ron!” Professor McGonagall looked up from her list. There really wasn't a point, given it was just Ron and another boy left. The other boy looked bored as if he just wanted to get the night over with. Ron could empathize.

As he walked up to the stool, he noticed that a lot of students, particularly the older ones, weren't paying much attention. They all were whispering to each other or looking impatient for the food. It seemed as if everybody expected only one place for him to be sorted into.

Which made sense. All Weasley's had been sorted into Gryffindor. To think that he'd be different would be odd. But Ron wasn't sure if he wanted that house.

Gryffindor sounded nice, and it did have his brothers. But – Ron's eyes trailed to the house of yellow and black – Hufflepuff was an interesting choice. They had a motto that was similar to how Fairy Tail operated. Work hard, work together, and never give up easily, and always have welcome arms to those who need a place to stay. Okay, that last one was exaggerating but only Ron knew about it.

Ron missed Fairy Tail deeply. While the house wouldn't be the same, it might have some qualities that matched the guild.

So as the hat was placed on his head Ron just closed his eyes and thought of Hufflepuff.

_Interesting._

Ron twitched in his seat. Now a talking hat. His brows furrowed in place. “Who are you?” He whispered, lips barely moving. An old man's chuckle echoed in Ron's head.

_Why I'm the Sorting Hat! How else am I supposed to sort people if I can't see into their true selves?_

Well, that was slightly terrifying. And personal. Ron wasn't sure how he felt about letting a hat look into his deepest thoughts and memories.

 _This year seems to have a lot of secret keepers._ The Hat grumbled. _I'll tell as I did the others. Anything I see and find is strictly confidential. Not even the Headmaster or the Founders themselves can force me to divulge what I learn from a student's mind._

That was reassuring. Ron still didn't like it, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

_At least you get it. Now, let's see. Ah- this is interesting. You are mature for your age, and have a strong core of morals, unlike most. Yes I, oh dear._

The Hat fell silent, and Ron could almost feel its surprise as it flipped through the memories inside Ron's head. Ron's lips thinned, but he didn't say anything.

_This is not like anything I have ever encountered, in all my creation. And I was created by the founders themselves._

The Hat's voice sounded far away as if distracted. Ron shuffled in his seat, and he avoided looking at the crowd of students that were now starting to pay attention.

_When I sort a student, I view its current personality and goals and then overview the memories to understand the choices made and why. I don't look too closely, as it normally isn't needed. Eleven-year-olds don't usually have complicated thoughts or reasons to do things, and they don't do much in that time either._

That made sense. Ron's choices when he was eleven weren't all that dire or important. The biggest decision made he had was to get the Fairy Tail mark.

_You, however, are not eleven. Not truly. And so your core self and traits are not as easily seen. Not as I usually do it. In order to properly sort you, I'll need to take a closer look at these memories. At the largest and most important ones, in conjunction with the smaller ones. To get a better sense of yourself._

Whereas before the Hat sounded like a grouchy old man, now he was more somber and serious. Like Master when things got serious. Ron swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Go ahead.” He breathed, keeping his mind open for the construct.

_Thank you. Now let's see. Hmmm, that's – ah, well an entertaining way to solve a problem. If a messy one. And this, oh -_

The idle comments continued to spill out as the Hat viewed Ron's memories. Ron had no idea just how long he had been on the stool. The whole school was paying attention now, whispers flying and he could almost feel the Professor's frown from behind him.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron saw his brothers. They were all staring at him, ignoring the comments and questions getting thrown their way. They looked worried.

_I see now. I would like to offer my condolences to you, for both this and the contents of the memories themselves. I believe I have an answer now._

“It's okay, and I'm not sorry for them.” Fairy Tail was not something to regret. It was the best time he's ever had and the family Ron needed when he was at his lowest. If anything, he just wished he could show the rest of the Weasley's the joy that was Earthland and Fairy Tail.

_Your loyalty and determination alone would do Lady Helga proud. It is quite astounding the amount of love you have for the guild and the makeshift family that was made there._

Ron straightened with the words, a soft smile adorning his face, and his heart throbbing in tune to the Hat's words. He truly did love Fairy Tail, and he would do anything to help them. No matter the cost.

_But. Your bravery is just as impressive. And it is your bravery that has propelled most of your actions. Yes, the loyalty you have is always a part of it, but it is more of a helping hand to guide your courage. It is the morals that direct the sword, and the sword is the tool that you use to face adversity. Two memories, in particular, are what have made my decision. You held complete loyalty and faith to Laxus for years, and it was your courage that made you stand up to him, and walk away._

Ron inhaled deeply at the mention of that moment. He hadn't thought of that day for a long time.

_And, the last moment in Earthland. That took a tremendous amount of bravery to what you did. The simple manner in which you decided your fate, and resolved to see it through, that was something worthy of-_

“ _GRYFFINDOR!”_ The was a delayed silence before Gryffindor erupted into applause. The other houses, other than Slytherin, all clapped as well. The Hat was plucked off Ron's head and he felt a slight push on his shoulder blades. He looked back, and Professor McGonagall was staring at him with a raised brow.

“Well go on boy.” She said sternly. “I think we'd like to eat sometime tonight.” Despite the tone of her words, he could see a slight smile and kindness in her gaze. Ron nodded and hopped off the stool. He took a seat near the rest of the first years.

“Zabini, Blaise!” The last boy walked up to the stool and was shortly put into Slytherin. The Headmaster stood up and said a couple of nonsense words before saying the phrase that summoned the food to the tables.

Chatter filled the Great Hall as students filled their plates and tummies. Ron himself wasn't as hungry anymore. The Hat had brought up two of the most difficult times in his life. His appetite was nearly gone.

“So what happened up there mate?” Ron looked over to an Irish boy that was sitting across from him. Seamus Finnigan, if Ron remembered right. He was short and had an impish grin on his face. “You took longer than Potter over there!” Hearing his name, Harry leaned around Neville.

“You really did! What did the Hat say to you?” He asked curiously. Ron paused, fiddling with a fork on the table.

“Nothing really.” He decided on, not looking at anyone. “Just that I suited two houses.” Ron shrugged and didn't comment further. He wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. Memories of Fairy Tail were too raw at the moment.

The others seemed to notice his mood and moved on to other topics. As they did so, Percy came from his place at the table and congratulated Ron.

“I knew you were going to get in.” He promised, ignoring the clambering of the twins as they leaned from their seats to jump into the conversation.

“Really now Perce?” Fred questioned.

“Gave us a scare, almost thought they were gonna boot our baby Ronniekins to Slytherin!” George added with a faux fainting expression. Percy waved them off with a disapproving scowl.

“Don't listen to them, Ron. Or any of you for that matter.” Percy addressed the rest of the first years. “Fred and George are trouble makers, so steer clear of them I suggest.” From behind him Fred and George were making faces and imitating his every move and gesture.

“Congratulations on Gryffindor Harry, and the rest of you. I'm the Head Boy of the house so come to me if you need anything.” The first years all nodded, trying, and failing to hide their snickering. Well, save for Hermione who looked like she didn't approve of the twins and their actions.

A fair opinion, if Ron was being truthful.

When Percy turned he saw what the twins were doing. His face turned red and he told them off, only to be mocked back without repent. Eventually, Percy gave up with an irritated huff of breath and returned to his seat.

For a brief moment, they were introduced to Nearly Headless Nick, who when prompted by Seamus, showed just why he had that name. The sigh in which he did so suggested he really didn't like the moniker.

The conversation died down somewhat until the subject of heritage came up. Ron kept silent, given that most knew about the Weasleys. That and it wasn't something he cared much about anyway.

“Well, my Gran brought me up – she's a witch. My family thought I was squib for the longest time though. They kept trying to get my magic to pop up, especially my Great Uncle Algie. He dropped me off Blackpool Pier once -” Harry, who was next to him, dropped his spoon with a loud clatter.

“What?” He shrieked, face horrified. Hermione, who sitting across from Harry, looked just as pale. So did Dean Thomas. Ron frowned, it certainly wasn't a good memory to share at dessert. And while that was a terrible thing to do here, where physical aptitude was minimally required and magic was reduced to a single branch of use -

But honestly, that was one of the tamer ways he knew of people training their magic. He didn't really approve of the method, especially when Neville had revealed he had drowned for a bit. That type of training, the tough love, and literal sink or swim method was a dangerous one to take. One needed a teacher that was worth fully trusting. A teacher who understood the limits and would step in before things got out of hand.

Great Uncle Algie didn't sound like one.

Harry stood up, looking ready to storm up to the Professor's table. Hermione barely stopped him, practically launching her upper half across the table to grab his arm. Beside Ron, Neville looked like he was utterly confused and terrified.

“Harry!” She hissed, tears poking out of her eyes. “Don't. Think about Neville's feelings!” Neville certainly looked like he wished this never happened. Harry didn't move at first, and Ron almost thought the kid was going to ignore Hermione's warning.

If he did, Ron would need to step in. Which would not end well, he presumed.

Luckily Harry sat back down with a thud and a dark expression. This was not an issue dropped. It was just set aside for a more opportune moment.


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Why did you do that?” Ron stopped. The day was a clear one, perfect for a stroll. The street wasn't busy either. It was really too bad that this had to happen here. He turned around, and Laxus stood there. His tall and lean body was tense with anger. His headphones were around his neck, and lightning zipped down his arms and around his fists._

“ _Why the fuck did you tell the Old Man what happened?” He snarled. Ron licked his dry lips and straightened his back. They were the same height, but Ron had more build on him. He needed it, to stay in shape for jobs. Laxus was able to just rely on his magic alone._

“ _It was the right thing to do.” Ron said, eyes hard and voice unwavering. Laxus reared back with a snarl and rushed forward, fist held high. Ron snapped his fingers and chains shot out of the ground and entangled the other and held him in place._

“ _You bastard!” Laxus yelled. Around them, citizens all stopped and stared in fright at the scene. The smarter ones ran, clearing the area as they did. This was not going to end well._

“ _What he did was_ wrong _Laxus,” Ron stated. He put himself in a balanced position and crossed his arms. “Grandpa Makarov deserved to know just how you got your magic.” As if striking a nerve Laxus snapped the chains with a blast of lightning._

“ _YOU HAD NO RIGHT!” He roared, moving too fast for Ron to stop him. Ron flew several feet and landed into the side of a building from the punch Laxus landed on his face. His mouth was bleeding, and he had a cut on the forehead. Laxus stood in the street, breath heaving and magic getting more and more wild with his emotions._

“ _You had no right.” He spat. Ron stumbled to his feet and lifted a hand with three fingers pointed to the sky like a monk. Magic chains hovered in the air, ends pointed sharp with spears. He met the orange gaze of Laxus._

“ _I was the only one with the right.” He said lowly, breath slow._

_The fight between the two best friends was devastating. Later they would both need to be bailed out of jail by Grandpa Makarov, who stared at them with complete sadness and disapproval. Laxus ignored it and stormed away without speaking to Ron._

_Ron, for his part, walked away from the Master and found a secluded spot in the guildhall. He sat there, as the rest of the members all went about their day and the kids caused havoc. His face was bruised and his ribs felt cracked. He wondered if what he did really was the right call._

* * *

When Harry was finished with his emotional yelling spree in the dorms later that night, he left to find the prefect. Neville disappeared into his bed, tears falling and mortification on his face. Harry's cat, the talking one, spoke softly to Neville, calming him.

Seamus cursed in surprise when the cat talked, so at least Ron wasn't alone in the thinking talking cats weren't an average thing in wizarding Britain.

When the cat was done speaking, Ron stepped forward. He went to the edge of the bed and hovered for a moment. The cat and Neville both looked at him. One with suspicion and the other with a lost confusion. Ron scratched his cheek and sighed.

“Neville,” He began slowly, thoughts muddled and trying to ignore the memories of long ago. “Harry is only looking out for you.” He looked up and gave in to the urge to think back on that fateful day.

“He cares, which is why he's doing this. What happened wasn't right, and he wants to make sure that you're safe and that it won't happen again.” Ron paused suddenly, feeling the eyes of everyone now. He swallowed and shrugged.

“Just don't let it ruin the friendship you have with him.” He finished, walking back to his own bed. For a moment, he wasn't speaking on Harry's behalf. It was more of him saying what he had wanted Laxus to understand that day.

That fight was a turning point for them that day. It was their first true fight, but not the last. Their paths diverged, Ron facing one way and Laxus the opposite. Like mirrors. They stopped speaking with each other as often, and then after the last fight, they stopped entirely.

Ron once again wondered if Laxus even cared when he left. Probably not.

“You sound like you have experience mate.” Ron looked over, Dean was watching him closely. Ron stayed silent and got into bed.

“That's because I do.” He responded, pulling the rope that closed the curtains to his bed. He went to sleep, thoughts and dreams swirling around the complicated mess that was him and Laxus.

The next morning, Harry and Neville left breakfast early with Professor McGonagall. The classes at Hogwarts were okay, if weird. Though, using a wand at all was weird. Ron hated using magical items, it always felt off for his magic to get pulled from an outside force.

The result of this disconnect was that his practicals weren't the best. His transfiguration was nearly impossible. The best he got was turning a matchstick into a hedgehog needle. Herbology wasn't that good in the fact that Ron's green thumb was non-existent. Oh, he could remember the details about plants and their properties for magic, but any time he had to starts taking care of them all was lost. Magical plants here were more likely to eat, maim, or straight kill you than be a nice smelling herb or flower. Pity, that was one of the things Ron missed about Fiore. Magnolia especially. They had a public garden that was beautiful to walk through and a nice spot for a picnic and a nap.

History was utterly boring, and Ron slept through the whole thing. Whoever thought a ghost for a Professor to be a good idea needed to be fired. Astronomy was interesting in a way, but Ron had trouble keeping track of the stars and their meanings. He was no celestial spirit mage. Charms was the worst class, as it had the most practical lessons. The less said about the cheering charm the better.

Potions was.....something. Ron had an idea of Snape's preference for Slytherin. He's heard the warning from his brothers. But he didn't expect it to this extent. Snape seemed to have a personal grudge against Gryffindor. And against Harry Potter himself.

Poor Neville who was partnered with Harry had to deal with Snape swooping in at random times to inspect their potion. There was always something wrong with it, and often points would be lost. It was a trying period for everyone.

Ron was usually partnered with Parvati during this class. Between the two of them, they managed to not generate a lot of attention from Snape. Ron had always been a good cook, something that came in handy for Potions. It helped that a wand was rarely needed here.

During the first few weeks, Professor McGonagall took all the first years for a check up. It would seem that Neville's situation prompted it. Ron's went by with flying colors for the most part. The only hang-up was with his magical core.

“Merlin boy, this is most unusual,” Pomfrey announced, squinting at the charm she used to examine his body. Beside her, Professor McGonagal frowned.

“What is is it?” She asked sharply, peering at the array of lines and symbols that hovered over Ron's body. Pomfrey shook her head with amazement.

“Nothing's wrong dear. Not really I suppose.” She said. “It's just that Mr. Weasley's magical core is larger than expected. Much larger.” She waved her wand, causing the charm to fade away. Ron sat up from his place on the bed.

“This won't have any real adverse effects on you, so don't worry about that. It might just mean your magical core had developed faster and that you need to grow into it.” Pomfrey turned to McGonagal. “He might have trouble with practical work, however. His wand and mind might not have the proper control for the core just yet.”

Well, that stung in a way. Ron had plenty of control over his magic. It was just the damn wand was impossible to deal with. He kept silent on the opinion, and let the two women discuss the matter. The check-in ended shortly after that. He was given some advice on control exercises and sent on his way.

Ron _could_ have listened and done the exercises. But that meant more time using the wand. So instead he nodded dutifully and then threw the instructions out at the first chance.

Things only got interesting at the end of the first month. Their first flying lesson. If there was one thing he truly enjoyed about this world that wasn't his family, it would be the broomsticks. Flying was a joy anyone could achieve, not just a wind mage.

Magic broomsticks were a thing in Fiore, but damn were they expensive. Ron had always wanted to get one but wasn't able to afford it.

Here, broomsticks were noticeably cheaper. Not enough for his family to outfit themselves with them, but enough that Ron could save up for one. Which he has been. Allowance was a rare thing to achieve in the Burrow, but whenever it was available Ron hoarded it like a dragon.

Ron was excited for the first flying lesson. Not even the knowledge there would be Slytherins would deter it. He personally had no beef with the other house. Ron just knew that putting these two houses together on a field of flying objects might not be the best idea. Slytherins liked to cause mischief if it came at the expense of a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors liked to one-up the Slytherins.

It was like giving all of Fairy Tail flying broomsticks and not expecting an aerial battle of some kind to happen.

The morning to that Friday started simply as it normally would. Ron ate breakfast, listening idly to Dean and Seamus as they debated preferences of muggle and wizard sports. He was hoping they wouldn't call upon his opinion as they normally would when at a dead stand like this.

Across from him Harry and his duo friends all sat talking with each other. He wasn't paying much attention, still listening and waiting for when his opinion was called for Football or Quidditch.

So he nearly choked on his toast as he saw a very familiar symbol on Harry's hand. It was the very same one that Ron had on his ribcage.

Holy shit.

“-It looks like a squished doxie.” Neville commented, tilting his head at Harry's hand. It wasn't an exact copy. It was rough around the edges, like if Ron tried to draw it from memory. Harry smiled and shook his head.

“It's the Fairy Tail symbol.” He said plainly. Ron felt the air leave his lungs as Harry lifted a necklace with the guild mark as a pendant. “It's a comic made by civilians about a world called Fiore. Magic is known to everyone and they all work together. They have magic guilds there that work as....pretty much mercenaries. Cure a sickness, lift a curse, kill that monster, stop those bandits. That kind of thing. The comic follows Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore, and all the members in it.”

They talked more, but a buzz filled Ron's ears. Fairy Tail existed here? As a comic? What was a comic? It followed the members in the guild? Was Ron in it? How much about Fairy Tail and Fiore did Harry know?

Ron looked down to where Carla, Harry's talking cat, was sitting at the table. She wasn't in the conversation at all. Did Harry teach his cat how to talk like Happy? Or was she from Fiore like Ron?

“Hey Ron, which is better?” Seamus poked Ron's arm. On the other side of him, Dean looked expectant.

“Uh, I don't know enough to make an answer,” Ron replied, shaking his head. Seamus scowled.

“That's a dumb answer.” He complained. “You're a wizard, you should side with me!” Dean took offense to this and the two devolved back into the debate.

Ron spent the rest of breakfast and the day in a troubled haze.

Just what was going on here?

It wasn't until the flying lesson that his mind cleared up somewhat. Neville, the poor bloke, accidentally shot up into the air before Madam Hooch gave the okay. His broom zoomed into the air, getting higher and higher. He couldn't control it.

Hooch was trying to calmly tell him how to get the broom to lower, but it wasn't helping. Ron didn't know why she didn't just get on her own broom to do something.

Neville managed to control the broom to lower somewhat, but in the process, he had ended up halfway across the yard. Just as they thought he had full control, the broom jutted and bucked him off. That shouldn't have been an issue unless the charms on the brooms were starting to fail. Just how old were these?

Neville fell from a dizzying height, causing many students to gasp or scream. Ron subtly lifted a hand to use his magic to help but was distracted by the feeling of static in the air. He only felt this when Laxus was using his magic.

Ron whipped his head around to look for the blonde but was only met with a dark blur brushing past him in a flick of light. Ron stood in shock. His eyes glanced to the ground. The grass was charred and smoking. He turned, and Harry was underneath Neville, Madam Hooch standing above both with a scolding expression.

Madam Hooch escorted the two boys to the infirmary, with a heated threat as to what would happen if someone was stupid enough to use a broom without supervision.

As the class stood in silence, Theodore Nott shot forward to grab something off the ground. It was a small clear ball.

“Look at what Longbottom dropped.” He taunted, turning a head to his friends. “His Gran sent it to him because he can't remember a thing. The poor fat lard.” Some of the Slytherins laughed. Nott continued to speak, voice nasal as he downgraded Harry, Neville, and Gryffindor in general. Parkinson, Goyle, Moon, and Bulstrode all laughed with him with malice cheer. Zabini stood with Greengrass off to the side. He watched with a disapproving frown as she ignored them all like she wanted nothing to do with her classmates. Malfoy stared at the spot where Harry landed with an even paler face than normal.

Off to the side, Ron saw Hermione's face getting darker and darker. He knew that look. He knew it well. He also knew what came after it.

“Hope that broken rib struck a lung. The less of that blood traitor's secondhand air we're forced to breathe the better. I'd hate to catch a di-” His voice was cut off as Hermione punched his face hard enough to send him to the ground. Her face was shadowed but Ron could see the trembles in her arm.

“Anyone of you...” She breathed body heaving and voice dark. “If any one of you are _stupid_ enough to say that in front of me, to wish something so horrible, you will regret it.” Hermione looked up, tears streaming down her face but her expression as fierce as a lion roaring. “I will destroy you.”

The Slytherins stepped back with shock as she stepped on Nott's wrist and forcibly grabbed the ball from him. She then turned back and left, heading for the castle. While the other students all whispered and talked, Ron stayed silent. He crossed his arms and watched Nott.

“That Mudblood will regret that.” He promised while standing up. “I'll have my father hear of this.” He went to say more but was knocked to the ground again with the wind knocked out of him.

This time, it was Ron who was standing above him, his fist still held up in the air from when he punched Nott's stomach. The boy kneeled on the ground, coughing in pain. Ron straightened his back and looked down.

“Shut the fuck up Nott.” He stated calmly. Nott looked up, face in a snarl, and ready to yell. He stopped, voice stuck as Ron met the gaze. “For one, if you don't want to breathe our air, fine. Stop breathing and save us from hearing your voice.” Ron kept his voice plain, and even. As if he was speaking on the weather. His eyes, however, were hard and flinty. A promise and a threat in one. If he thought Hermione was a dangerous one, he had no idea what Ron was capable of.

“Two,” Ron continued. “Don't threaten someone when you don't know who's backing them. It's stupid.” Ron cracked his neck and stepped away, turning his back to Nott and the Slytherins.

The Gryffindors were all watching with gobsmacked expressions. As he got closer, Dean and Seamus pulled him close.

“That's the most I've ever heard you speak!” Dean said with a wide grin. Ron shrugged, idly watching as the Slytherins helped Nott up. His eyes flickered to the three figures who remained separate. Zabini, Greengrass, and Malfoy. Zabini and Greengrass were watching Weasley with calculating expressions, while Malfoy just looked so godamned lost.

* * *

“ _I knew I'd find you here.” Ron ignored the voice. “Oi.” A hard kick landed in his back, causing him to yelp in pain. He rolled over on the ground, holding a hand to his aching back._

“ _The fuck Laxus?” He glared up at his friend. Laxus rolled his eyes and plopped down on the ground beside him, back resting against the sakura tree. Ron sighed and let his body fall so that he was lying on his stomach._

“ _You're sulking,” Laxus commented boredly. Ron snorted._

“ _Wow, what grand observance you have oh mighty Laxus -” Ron turned to look up with a scowl. “You're no better idiot.” Laxus frowned. His headphones were resting on his shoulders, and Ron could hear the faint sound of heavy metal playing out of them._

“ _There's a job south of here. Some monster is destroying a town or something.” He finally muttered, not looking at Ron. The sun was setting, casting an amber light on the blonde. It matched well with the surroundings._

_Ron looked back down with a huff. “Right.” The air was nice out. Spring truly was the best time of year. Ron knew what this was. Laxus was holding an olive branch out. The question was, did Ron want to take it?_

“ _Aren't you going to say something?” Laxus snapped after a beat, turning to glare down at Ron._

_Ah – who was he kidding. Ron rolled over and stretched out with a lazy grin._

“ _I suppose I could take time out of my busy schedule to help you out.” He said, cracking an eye open to look at Laxus smugly. The other stared for a moment, before snorting and punching Ron's leg, sending a small static shock in his body._

“ _OW!”_

* * *

That night, Harry took Hermione and Neville outside to the school lawn. Ron followed. He kept a distance and made sure that he was out of direct eyesight. He watched as Harry spoke to them. He couldn't make out what they were saying. Which sucked. If Laxus was here he'd be able to tell.

Not that it mattered.

Eventually, Harry stood up and turned, walking a bit forward. He had a fist wreathed in lighting. He took the same stance Ron had seen used plenty of times when Laxus was training. His fist pulled back, and he punched the air with a shout.

_Lightning Dragon's Fist_

Harry pulled his head back to fire off another attack to follow the first one. The target was a boulder across the lawn next to the lake. Ron knew what the next one would be, and he knew how loud it could get. So he lifted his hand and swiftly struck the air in a sideways motion.

Harry's magic stuttered to a halt as he shouted in surprise. Four magic chains shot from the ground and wrapped around him, pulling the boy down. Another flick of Ron's hand made more chains appear and entangle Hermione and Neville.

“Hey! What's going on here?” Harry yelled, glowering into the darkness as his friends were captured. Ron stepped from the shadows and got close to the group. All three kids were struggling against the chains. Harry was sparking his body in an effort to break through by force alone. It was no use though.

“Don't even try bolt brain.” Ron commented, looking down at Harry. The dark-haired boy snarled, increasing the lightning.

“I'm gonna fucking kill you if you don't release us Weasley.” He growled. From Ron's left, Hermione and Neville both watched him with fear and confusion.

“Let us go, or – or we'll tell a Professor!” Hermione warned uselessly. Ron rolled his eyes.

“No. Besides I'm going not going to hurt you, idiots.” Ron turned to look at Harry, who was still struggling wildly. It reminded him of Natsu. He sighed.

“I stopped you from doing the attack that would attract every Professor in school.” Ron raised a brow at the boy. “Did you really think that doing the Lightning Dragon's roar wouldn't catch someone's attention?” Ron paused. “And seriously stop with the light show it's not going to work. You'll just drain your magic and feel like hell after.” Harry might have Laxus' power, but it was weak compared to the original. Ron's magic was the same as it was when he left Fiore. At this power level, Harry stood no chance.

“You knew what he was going to do?” Hermione asked suddenly. Harry stopped the struggling, lightning fading away to sparks.

“Wait, what?” Ron shook his head and clapped his hands. The chains faded, freeing the kids. Wasting no time, Harry slammed forward and punched Ron in the gut. Ron folded over, breath heaving.

“I told you I'd get you when I was free.” Harry said, unrepentant. Ron smiled, and grabbed the arm with a twist, and kicked his legs out. Harry stumbled to the ground in a heap as Neville and Hermione gasped.

“I know,” Ron said, brushing his shirt off. “That's why I let you get the punch. You won't get another. I have questions for you.” Harry stumbled to his feet, standing between Ron and his friends in a defensive stance.

“Attacking someone isn't a way to get answers.” Harry responded. Ron rolled his eyes.

“I told you, I was stopping your loudest attack idiot.” Ron folded his arms and stared Harry down. “How do you have the same power as Laxus Dreyar, or know about Fairy Tail at all?” This brought Harry up short. He pulled back, confused.

“You know about Fairy Tail? How?” God. Was Ron this bad when he was younger? He hoped not.

“I asked you first,” Ron said, irritation seeping into his voice.

“I asked you second,” Harry replied, defiant.

_That's it_! Harry yelped as a chain wrapped around his leg and slammed him to the ground on his ass. As he groaned in pain, the chain vanished. Ron scowled down at the boy and his cowering friends. He didn't like this.

“I am not in the mood for games brat.” He intoned. Ron then lifted his shirt, enough to show the guild mark that had stayed with him. Apart from his magic, this was the only thing that stayed with him from Earthland.

When Harry caught sight of it, he stilled. Behind him, Hermione and Neville stared.

“You're parents let you get a tattoo?” Hermione questioned, hand lifting to her mouth with mortification. Meanwhile, Neville looked pale.

“Is that a curse mark?” He asked fearfully.

Ron ignored them. He watched Harry. The boy sat up, legs crossing as he squinted at the mark. Ron waited patiently. Finally, Harry spoke.

“So you're a fan of the comic too?” He settled on, looking up at Ron curiously. “How'd you get your parents to let you get a tattoo?” Ron nearly fell over with disappointment. By the gods above this boy was an idiot.

“Of course,” Ron mumbled, slamming his shirt back down. “You act like Natsu enough, you get his brains too. Dumbass.” Ron stepped forward, making Neville and Hermione lean back in fear, but he just sat down on the grass as well.

“No.” Ron snarled darkly, running a hand in his hair. “I don't know what a comic is. I'm _from_ Fairy Tail. That is my guild mark. I got it when I was twelve.” The kids stared at him blankly, trading looks with one another.

“Uhm,” Harry started. “I don't know how to say this but -” He trailed off, face uncertain.

“You're eleven.” Neville finished meekly, hiding behind Hermione.

Ron was silent, breathing carefully as they stared at him. Then -

“I FUCKING KNOW THAT DIMWITS!” He shouted, chains erupting from the ground behind him as he raged. The three screamed in fear and scooted as far back as they could. Ron then banished the chains and took several deep breaths.

“When I was a kid, and I mean a small kid, like four or five,” Ron began when his temper and control was back in check. “I landed myself in Magnolia. I don't know-how. I think there was a trip to Japan or something.” Ron shook his head. He doesn't have a good memory of the years before Fairy Tail. He was so young then, and after that, he grew up into a man with an adult's worth of memories.

“I was lost, scared, and completely clueless about what happened. Grandpa Makarov and Laxus found me, and they took me to Fairy Tail. I grew up there, and I became a mage of the guild, with my own magic.” Ron brought his hands together and then apart, summoning a chain between them.

The kids leaned forward, getting better looks. Ron's chains were golden and glowed in the night air. Ron let them look at it for a beat and then clenched his fist to banish it.

“I lived in Earthland until I was about twenty-three or four.” It was hard to keep track, honestly. Ron frowned down at his lap. “I had spent a large portion of my time there looking for leads to get back home.” It became apparent very quickly that Ron wasn't from the same world as Fairy Tail. He had spent a lot of time looking into every lead he could to get back home.

“The rest was spent with Fairy Tail, on jobs or at the guild.” Ron smiled fondly as memories of his time with them bubbled to the surface. “They were my second family, took care of me when I had no one. And then, when I found the way back, I left.” Ron held his breath for a moment and looked back up when he was sure he was fine.

“When I came to, I was back at the Burrow, my home here, in bed with Mum sitting by me. I was a kid again, the same age as when I arrived in Fiore. The only thing of Fairy Tail I have are my memories, my magic, and my mark.” Ron's hands folded into clenched fists on his lap.

Harry, Neville, and Hermione all paid close attention to his story, not breathing a word as he spoke. When he was finished, Harry was the first one to talk.

“...This is Fairy Tail as I know it.” Harry opened his palm. The air around it rippled with Re-Equip and a book fell into his hand. On the cover were Natsu and Happy on a cliff, looking out. With them was a blonde girl. The title was Fairy Tail.

“I didn't think that there was a way to go there. That it was real.” Harry continued as Ron flipped through the book. It was about Natsu and the girl meeting. Ron's chest tightened and he felt his eyes prickle. He handed the book back.

“There isn't anymore.” Ron said, voice rough. Harry startled.

“But-”

“There. Isn't.” He repeated, glaring at the boy. Harry backed down, frowning. Ron sighed. “That doesn't explain how you can do lightning magic. Dragon Slaying Lightning magic at that.” Ron furrowed his brows. “Last I knew Laxus hadn't told anyone about that. He wanted to keep it a secret from anyone not 'worthy'” Ron rolled his eyes. Just about everyone wasn't worthy for him.

Harry stared at Ron, eyes wide. “Then you left before the comic began.” He breathed. Ron frowned. What? “You don't know anything that happens in the series!” There was something Harry was hiding. He knew something. Did it have to do with the book series?

“Harry I want to know how you can do that magic too.” Hermione butted in, voice waspish. Seems she got tired of being left out of the conversation.

“Uh,” Harry looked to Ron.

Ron sighed but nodded. Harry then explained just how he managed to get his magic. Of the possibility of Hermione and Neville being able to do Earthland magic as well. He offered script magic to Hermione, along with jutsu shiki and something called archive as well.

The book was passed to Neville, who timidly read through it, eyes darting to Ron now and then.

Ron just listened. Harry was able to use his magic simply because he forced his own magic to do it. Ron could see the possibility. When it came to magical cores and power, Earthland and Earth weren't so different. With enough determination and imagination, you could theoretically do anything. It'd just be harder, given that it hasn't been done and the magic isn't really compatible with this environment.

But still possible.

“We better get inside,” Ron commented when Harry finished. He looked to the school, where some lights were still on. “It won't be long till someone comes looking for us.” He stood up and dusted his pants off.

After they got to the common room and began to separate, Ron held them up.

“Sorry for scaring you.” He said, scratching his cheek. “Violence just seems to be the way to communicate in Fairy Tail, and Harry reminded me a little too much of Natsu.” Who always managed to annoy someone into a fight.

Harry grinned as if Ron had just complimented him while Neville and Hermione were more hesitant in responding.

“Well,” Hermione sniffed. “As long as you don't do it again I suppose it'll be fine.” She then stalked off to the girl's dorm. Ron turned to Neville.

“Uh, well,” Neville stuttered nervously. “I guess I understand. Just don't do it again.” Ron nodded. He understood that.

“You can bring it on anytime you want!” Harry said, a polar opposite of his friends. He smacked a fist into his palm. “I'll take you down easily.” Boastful for someone who just lost.

Neville might have thought the same thing, given the look he was giving Harry.

* * *

“ _Why? Just, why?” Ron laughed at Grandpa Makarov's expression. He was staring at Ron's chest with dread and regret. Ron looked at the tattoo with a smile._

“ _What?” He asked playfully. “I like it.” He had gotten from the tribe he helped on one of the islands south of Fiore. It was a simple design, of thick jagged and pointed lines curving around his guild mark and going up his shoulder and onto the back. Grandpa Makarov slapped a hand to his face._

_Some of the other guild members came to the bar to check out the tattoo, marveling at it and laughing at Grandpa Makarov. It was a fun reunion after the job, filled with laughter._

_Then Laxus arrived, his trio of followers trailing behind like a bunch of ducklings. Ron frowned and turned to his food and drink. Grandpa Makarov pretended to not notice the reaction and smiled up at his grandson when the blonde got closer._

“ _Laxus, It's good to see you've returned in good health.” The Master welcomed brightly. “How was the job?” Laxus stopped when he got close, a blank expression on his face._

“ _Too easy.” He scoffed. “The weaklings weren't worth my time.” Behind him, his 'thunder tribe' all made their own comments regarding the weak enemies and the ease Laxus had in battle. It was revolting. Ron stood from his chair loudly, cutting them off._

“ _Sorry Grandpa Makarov,” He apologized softly while grabbing his shirt from the bar. “I just remembered that I need to do something.” He dropped the jewels he owed the bar and turned to leave._

“ _What's that you got there Ron?” Laxus called out, voice mocking. “You trying to pick up ladies? It'll take more than a tattoo to do that.” Evergreen and Bickslow snickered from their spots behind Laxus. Ron ignored it and moved on, heading out of the guild._

_The sky was overcast. A terrible day for a walk._

* * *

Time after that passed with not so much ease as it was blurred. Harry had taken all his copies of Fairy Tail and put them on a shelf between his and Neville's beds. Ron stared at the books, tempted to read them but afraid.

He was afraid of a Fairy Tail without him. He had already asked Harry if there was someone like Ron in the series, mentioned or otherwise. Harry had denied it.

“But that might just be because you left before the start of the series!” He quickly amended when Ron's face went dark. “There might be a flashback later on.” He doubted it. Ron didn't have a lot of close friends in the guild. Not really. He had Laxus until he didn't. Then he was just on his own.

Then there was the thing that Harry wasn't telling him. Ron didn't know what it was about, but something happens in those books that Ron won't like. Harry knows it. Soon Neville would, given the way he was zooming through the issues. Hermione would be right behind him, given her speed reading.

Then only Ron would be in the dark. And honestly, that might be better. Ron didn't know if he wanted to know what terrible thing that happens. It might be best if he doesn't taint his memories of Fairy Tail. Not yet, anyway.

Instead, Ron focused on school work and training. Harry had gotten Neville to shadow box and run outside and Ron decided to join. Sometimes Dean would accompany them and pull Ron into a one-sided conversation.

There were a few times they rushed Neville to the Hospital Wing in fear of causing an asthma attack, but other than that things were fine.

Harry gave Ron a proper introduction to Carla, who gave him a curtsy bow. He explained that Carla was a magical cat of some kind with more intelligence than normal, and after some time he was able to teach her how to talk. Now Carla was trying to teach herself aera. She interrogated Ron intensely for everything he knew about the magic. Which wasn't much.

Ron didn't spend a lot of time with Natsu and Happy. They were younger than him, kids really, and between Ron going off on multiple missions and those two doing the same, being in the guild at the same time was rare.

And annoying on Ron's part. Many times he had to dodge Natsu's failed attacks as he ate his food at the bar.

This disappointed Carla, but it didn't deter her either. She continued to try and figure out a way to perform the magic, be it from Earthland methodology or Transfiguration. Ron wished her all the luck.

It soon came to be Halloween. The school had the constant smell of pumpkin spice wafting through the corridors. Charms was aggravating as his levitation spell was refusing to work and Hermione, bless her kind heart, tried to help (ie: lectured).

In Herbology Ron had nearly lost a finger to a plant when trying to feed it. Transfiguration was a failure as he couldn't do the practical assignment whatsoever, and in Potions he managed to explode the cauldron and nearly kill himself and Parvati. Poor girl likely won't partner with him again.

By the time that it got to the feast, Ron was hungry, tired, and fed up with the day's events. He wanted a break from stress and just enjoy the meal. So when Professor Quirrel came in not five minutes into the meal, squawking about a troll in the dungeons, Ron was pissed.

“Prefects, take the students to their common rooms!” Dumbledore ordered sharply, ignoring the glares of the Slytherin's whose common room was _in_ the dungeons. Nice one mate. Ron watched as his plate of food and the tables all cleared themselves. He didn't even get to try the turkey.

“Harry where are you going?” He heard Hermione whisper shout from beside him. Everyone was getting out of their seats. Everyone but Ron that was. He was still staring down at where his meal once was.

“I'm going to find Draco!” Presumably, Harry left to find Malfoy. There was shaking on Ron's shoulder.

“Ron c'mon let's go!” It was from Hermione. Ron tore his arm from her and got up, face darkened. She hesitated when seeing the expression. Next to her, Neville trembled with fear.

“Where are the dungeons?” Ron asked lowly, a red glint in his eyes. Smartly, neither Neville nor Hermione protested the obvious plan he had forming.

“That way.” Hermione squeaked, pointing. “Follow the Slytherins.” Right. Ron stepped away, untying his necktie at the same time and throwing it off.

Someone was going to pay for interrupting his fucking meal.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Neville watched as the force of nature that was Ron Weasley stalked the Slytherins. Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat nervously.

“Should we have done that?” She asked Neville.

Neville stared after Ron, shaking his head. “Mione, I'm more worried about the troll than I am Ron.” He admitted, giving her an equally feared expression. Hermione nodded, glad that at least someone was on the same page as her.

Later when Ron arrived in the Gryffindor tower, it was to everyone in the common room with the head of the house and, of all people, Malfoy. Ah, so Harry found him. Good.

Ron managed to get in without catching the attention of the Professor, but he did see the eyes of Fred and George watching him. That would be a fun conversation later. Ron went to sit near Hermione and Neville, who both were near Harry and Malfoy.

When seeing him, Neville and Hermione both looked him up and down. He must have looked rather dull compared to Harry and Malfoy's injured selves. Ron didn't have a scratch on him.

“What happened?” Neville whispered. Ron shrugged.

“There wasn't a troll. But I did run across a rather angry giant spider. I think it got trapped in the dungeon by accident.” Ron flexed his biceps and smiled. “I got to let off some steam at least. I assume Harry and Malfoy there were the ones to find the troll?” He nodded to the two sprawled on the couch.

Hermione nodded, looking to her injured friend with worry. Ron looked him over, seeing the state of his right hand. Harry must have done something stupid, like punch something with his lightning magic without the proper strength to propel the shattered pieces away from him. He didn't have the durability needed to do that kind of stuff yet.

Yeesh, Harry was worse than Natsu in that regard.


	3. Chapter 3

It would seem that whatever happened with the troll, it meant that Draco was part of the group. Yes, Draco, because Ron refused to call someone by their last name if he was going to spend free time with them. Draco visibly had trouble doing the same, face twisting with regret anytime they interacted.

Which, to be fair, wasn't often. Ron might be a part of this little Fairy Tail club thing, but he wasn't close to Harry or his friends. Far from it. Ron, in his opinion, was still separate from the group. He trailed after them from time to time but stuck to himself for the most part.

A lot of his free days were spent outside when the weather was nice. He'd go for a walk to the lake, or just around the school to enjoy the fresh air. Or he'd spend time in the quad, underneath the tree napping or relaxing.

Ron, unlike the other three, did not need to figure out or really train his magic. He already had it. It was fully formed and at its highest peak. Besides, he'd think when in a morose mood (which was often nowadays), there wasn't a point. Earthland Magic had no place here. This world operated differently, and it was repulsed by any kind of change.

Why else would the pureblood supremacy still be a thing despite the war being over?

It made Ron wonder sometimes why he had wanted to come back. Perhaps he had been too young to understand. When he arrived in Magnolia, he was a child. There couldn't have been a way for him to truly know the world around him.

Still.

The issue of the books still itched at him. Whatever happens, it's big. Something Ron would get angry over. He rolled over in bed and stared at the bookshelf between Harry and Neville's beds. It was a free day, but it was raining outside. Almost everyone was in the common room downstairs. Ron could hear laughter and exploding snap.

Harry and the trio left to find a place they could properly train and talk about their special magic. Ron stayed behind. He didn't want to join in.

Harry wasn't Laxus. Ron knew this. In fact, it couldn't be clearer that he wasn't Laxus. Harry was too much like Natsu really, just slightly smarter in some matters. Laxus and Harry couldn't be further apart from each other in the personality department.

But Harry had lightning powers. He had three people that followed him around with hearts in their eyes. It was a startling disconnect.

Almost as if Laxus had kept the cheerful personality he had as a kid into adulthood. Or, more accurately, if had met the Thunder Tribe before he became a total prick. A Laxus that never needed Ron.

The books taunted Ron from their place as if daring him. Laxus would laugh at him now. Call him weak for being afraid to read a stupid book. Ron could almost hear the man's voice in his ear, mocking laughter drowning him out.

Ron covered his head with a pillow and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

The next day, Ron let Harry drag him to the place he had found. It was an abandoned classroom on the fourth floor. A dusty old thing, but spacious with a fireplace and even an upstairs office. Ron had immediately delegated that as his space.

“Who gave you the right to claim it?” Draco protested hotly. Ron stared blankly and looked at Harry, who shook his head. So Draco had no idea of the 'secret club'. He shrugged.

“I did. Just now.” Ron straightened and tilted his head back to look down on Draco. His feet moved to a solid stance. “Unless you wanna fight for it.” Ron did not bring his wand. Harry and Neville know this, as that it was obviously left on the nightstand next to Ron's bed.

There was only one way Ron would fight.

“Uhm, he did call it first!” Neville piped, face pale. Harry ran over and threw an arm around Draco's shoulders with a laugh.

“It's alright Draco, we have all this space!” He waved an arm out to the main classroom. Draco turned to look at Neville and Harry, seeing their obvious leanings. Hermione, sitting next to Carla, nodded her head as well.

“Fine, I suppose.” Draco relented with a frown. Ron nodded and eyed Harry. Draco knew something was up, he'd have to be told sooner or later.

Ron didn't bother checking out his new space just yet, instead choosing to laze by a window to let the sun soak into his body. Meanwhile, Hermione had fiddled with the locks on the class door. She casted a few spells to keep it locked and really safe from any prying eyes or ears.

“It'll have to do for now.” She announced after five minutes of fiddling around.

“Just wait till you learn Jutsu Shiki!” Harry exclaimed, patting her shoulder. Draco frowned, head tilted in confusion.

“Jutsu Shiki?” He repeated. From his place, Ron smiled.

This was how Draco was introduced to Fairy Tail and Ron's place in it.

“You mean to say you're twenty-three?” Draco questioned, staring at Ron with disbelief. Ron was stretched on on the window sill, eyes closed as if napping.

“No.” He responded. “I am around thirty-four, mentally. My body is eleven.” Ron peeked an eye open to stare at Draco with amusement. Draco turned to look at the others, who all nodded their heads seriously. It was funny, seeing the Slytherin turn back and forth like a spinning top.

“But how?” Draco surmised at the end, looking faint. Harry patted his shoulder but looked to Ron as well.

“I'd like to know as well.” He said, hope coloring his voice. Ron sighed. One of the other reasons he avoided Harry's group was that Harry himself was no better than Natsu when it came to single-minded determination. Harry wanted to know how Ron got to Earthland. Presumedly to go himself.

“I told you before,” Ron's glare silently added, _many times before_. “I don't know how it happened. I was a bratty kid when I showed up. And then I returned and was a bratty kid all over again.” Ron shrugged. Harry wasn't satisfied.

“Don't you want to go back?” He questioned. Ron yawned, looking outside as a cloud passed. It was nice outside. Perfect for a walk.

“Not really.” He commented softly, not looking at the group. Ron could see a storm in the distance. Clouds dark and gray.

The kids were silent and didn't ask him any more questions. Instead, they went about their business, studying or showing Draco the books. After about ten minutes, he heard Draco shout.

“Hey!” Ron looked over curiously. Draco was pointing a finger at Harry who was smirking from his seat on a desk. “That speech you said in the shop! You got that whole thing from Makarov!” Harry roared with laughter, almost falling off the desk.

“He gave you that speech too?” Hermione asked with a quirked brow. Neville smiled from his place next to her.

“What speech?” Ron asked. His heart thudded as three of the four fell silent. This was the first time he showed interest in the books. Draco turned to Ron.

“The one about magic being a part of your core self and something that you have to continuously train and work for. That magic isn't easy and only true determination will make you a better wizard!” Draco's scowl lightened after the spiel.

“I thought you said you were a part of the guild?” This was asked with suspicion. Ron frowned and looked away.

“I left before the start of those books.” He explained. “But I know the speech. He says it whenever a newbie arrives or when the Council starts getting antsy with the guild.” Ron smiled, thinking back on the Master and his lax nature when it came to running the guild.

“Grandpa Makarov might complain but he doesn't care if his brats go around wrecking stuff on jobs. As long as they're happy and healthy he's good.” He turned to look back at the kids, nostalgic smile still in place.

“You lot would fit in good.” He paused. “Well, maybe not you.” Draco squawked at this playful jab and protested loudly, throwing the book at Ron's face. Ron chuckled, catching the book before it hit his nose.

He looked at it, laughter dying.

_Scared of a book Ron? Pathetic._

Ron opened it, remembering the instructions that Harry had given Draco. Read right to left, up to down.

“Ah, that's not the first one!” He heard Harry call out. Ron waved him off.

“That just has Natsu and the new girl, right? I'd rather-” He paused and squinted. Read the speech bubble, and then stared at the image. Ron then turned to look at Harry.

“What the fuck happened to Mira?” He asked seriously, turning the book around. He was on a page that showed Mirajane Strauss in a _dress_ , hair _down_ , a _smile_ on her face that wasn't terrifying, and having a ditzy expression as _someone threw a bottle at her head and she didn't murder them all._

“Ah,” Harry paused. “Was she not like that before?” His voice was high pitched. Ron's mouth pulled down more. He turned back to the book.

“I see Elfman isn't as whiny or shy.” He commented, eyes shooting to Harry. The boy looked nervous, chuckling softly and looking anywhere but at Ron. He even began to whistle.

Ron continued reading. Gray and Natsu were normal, thank god. Ron didn't know Loke; must have been a new person after his departure. Cana was a drunk now, not surprising given the way she was when he last saw her actually.

As he continued Ron paused. He then went back, squinting at the page. He brought the book closer like he was trying to go back to the Guild by smushing his face to the book. Finally, he gave up and turned to Harry.

“Where's Lisanna?” He asked. “I've tried looking for her but I can't spot her.” Harry seemed frozen in place. Everyone else all looked at him with confused expressions.

“Who's Lisanna?” Neville asked. Hermione donned a relieved face.

“Oh good, if you don't know then I wouldn't.” She said because Neville was the furthest along in the series after Harry. “I was scared I forgot someone.” Harry remained silent. Ron stared, and finally, Harry met his gaze.

Sadness. Apologetic. Fear. Ron could read that in Harry's eyes.

Ron looked back to the book - closed it along with his eyes. He tossed the book back to Draco and turned away.

“Don't worry about it.” He said out loud. “You'll see her later in the books I bet.” His voice was strained.

“Yeah,” Harry added, voice soft. “She shows up later on. In fact, Neville I think you're close to the chapter.” Great. Ron crossed his arms and tried to drown out their voices as they continued to speak. Harry was the only one to notice Ron's subdued mood.

And given his dragon hearing, the only one to hear his silent crying.

* * *

_Ron silently ate his food, dodging stray punches, kicks, and flying objects that came near his table. At one point Mirajane landed on top of the table after getting launched by a kick given by Erza. Those two were so noisy sometimes. They were nearly as bad as Natsu and Gray._

“ _Oi.” He looked up. Mirajane frowned at him. “Why are you sitting alone over here like some depressed hobo?” Ron's face twitched with annoyance at the question. He silently summoned a chain to wrap around her torso and throw her across the room, crashing into the dueling forms of Natsu and Gray. Ron went back to eating, feeling peeved._

_The next day, Mirajane was at his table, waiting. She stood up as he neared, face pulled into a snarl. Before she could even begin to talk, Ron reached out, and sent a chain to wrap around her leg, and flung her across the hall. She landed in a heap on top of Erza. Another brawl started._

_The day after that, both Mirajane and Erza were there. He paused, eyebrows raising with surprise. Mirajane smirked, while Erza looked him up and down._

“ _I must be special to be able to get you two to work together.” He commented idly. Erza's face fell instantly._

“ _I'm not working with this demon hag.” She spat, causing Mirajane to twitch in her place. “She informed me that you were the one to throw her on top of me yesterday.” Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at Ron._

“ _You will pay for causing a disturbance and breaking guild property!” She announced mightily. It might have worked if she was taller and her voice not as squeaky. Not even Mirajane could keep a straight face, the girl doubling over to laugh. Erza growled and turned to her usual enemy._

“ _Shut up!” She snarled._

“ _Hah?” Mirajane stopped, growling at Erza. The two then started a brawl on top of Ron's table. For fuck's sake. Ron clapped his hands together, outstretched. The chains shot out and wrapped the two girls together. They both were caught off guard and began to squirm and yell._

_Ron then began to spin the girls around in the air like a lasso. He did this for some time until he found them suitably dizzy. Then he launched them across the room where they crashed into the guild message board._

_The pattern continued, this time with the girls working in tandem. Or, at least as in tandem as they could get. Truthfully, if they could put aside their differences and really work together, Ron would need to put actual effort into these moments. As it was, he just needed to wait for the right moment when they bickered and then attack._

_It was amusing, and for the first time in a long time, Ron was looking forward to returning home to the guild. Because he knew two she-devils would be waiting for his return._

* * *

The next time the whole group was in the club room, a topic sprouted. Ron was on the windowsill again, eyes closed and barely paying attention. They were talking about the books again. Speaking about some group that's attacked the guild. It's early in the series, where Draco was at.

At first, they were hesitant. Well, the original trio was. Draco had no qualms about spilling and talking about events in the books. It was sort of refreshing in a way. That and it gave Ron a way to get an understanding of events without needing to read it himself.

“Fairy Tail will win.” Ron had announced when he kept getting cautious looks thrown his way. “I already know that for a fact. We always win. Especially when it comes to our family.” He didn't even bother to look at them. He _was_ that confident. Fairy Tail wasn't weak. They'd kick the ass of whoever stood against them.

There was a moment when Harry went on a long spiel about something that Ron didn't catch. What he did catch was Hermione's snickering retort at the end.

“You'd live in that book if you could.” She teased.

Harry grinned, hopping up onto a desk. “Damn straight I would.” It seemed that they forgot Ron was here. He doubted this conversation would happen if they did. “Don't you think that would be amazing? Wizards and civilians working together? To have a place that you can call home and family even if they aren't related to you?” Harry looked to Draco and Neville.

“You don't know how hard it is when you're alone in the regular world. The only one with magic, and you hope and _wish_ for someone to be like you, that you aren't alone.” From her place, Hermione nodded. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“It is rather lonely.” She admitted softly.

“Which is why we're creating a guild.” Harry announced, jumping off the desk. Carla, who was surrounded by transfiguration books, looked up.

“And when was this decided?” She asked dryly.

“Just now. By me.” Harry nodded, pointing his thumb at his chest. “We'll make a proper one. Post flyers in the common rooms offering to do jobs. Like I did in Surrey!” Hermione sat her quill back in its ink and crossed her arms.

“What jobs would we even do?” She asked incredulously. Harry shrugged. From the ground, Draco sat down his book with a hum. He looked interested.

“Lost and found stuff, helping people with homework – even if it's just finding specific books in the library for them. We could harvest potion ingredients, check out secret passages others are too scared to go near, help professors by running errands, or the older students. We could smuggle things in and out of school – there's a whole lot of things we could do!”

The other three looked at Harry in awe and confusion. A common expression around him. He grinned brightly at his friends.

“We'd need a name and a symbol. And a guild master, someone to handle a request board. Oh, and we'll need to send flyers to the common rooms. Nev, do you think Dean would be willing to draw for us? He's good at art.” Ron stayed silent as they discussed this. He looked away, a dark and ugly feeling twisting in his stomach.

His right hand trailed to his ribcage, touching his guild mark.

* * *

“ _Laxus.” Ron stared at this best friend. Laxus paused, turning back. He frowned. “Don't do this.” His fists were shaking. Ron's whole body was shaking. He felt like he wanted to cry, to beg, and plead for Laxus to snap out of this ugly version of himself._

“ _What's wrong?” Laxus rumbled, eyes bored. “It's just a little fun. They're bandits anyway.” He raised a hand and shot out a lightning bolt that struck a man in the back as he ran away. Ron gritted his teeth together in anger._

“ _I SAID STOP IT!” Ron screamed, chains shooting out and heading straight for Laxus. The blonde scoffed and nimbly dodged out of the way. Ron pulled his chains back, fingers shaking. Laxus and he were still the same height, but now Laxus had the bigger build. They faced each other like that time in the street, but now it was Ron that was mad._

“ _You're better than this Laxus.” He began, voice tight. “I won't let you do this._ I won't _.” Ron prepared himself. Above, a storm raged and rain began to fall. Laxus sneered at Ron._

“ _You're right.” He said, arms out and lightning arcing up and around his body. “I_ am _better than this. Better than you, better than the old man, and better than anyone in the guild!” He then clapped his hands together, and lightning flashed, heading straight for Ron._

_This fight was their largest, and in the end, Ron had to be sent to the hospital. Laxus had won._

_Later, Ron was underneath a sakura tree, and he received a visitor._

“ _Oi.” A foot nudged his body. Ron looked up, and Laxus stared down at him with a scowl. In his hand was a job flyer. “Some dumbass wants help finding his kid in some haunted woods or whatever.” Ron stared for another beat. The sun was setting, giving Laxus a backdrop of looking tall and powerful._

“ _OI!” He nudged Ron harder, but still avoiding the bandages around the waist. Ron looked down. This is the part where he rolls over and smiles. They laugh, and they go do a job together. Then they argue and fight, and someone gets hurt. Rinse, repeat._

_Ron was tired. His back ached and he still had trouble getting up and down. Laxus doesn't look like he's bothered. He never did. Not even when Ron was the one to win. He'd show up, bruises and all, job flyer in hand._

“ _Ron?” Laxus leaned forward. “Oi, don't ignore me!” Ron grunted when Laxus kicked him fully in the stomach. He coughed, tasting blood in the mouth. He grunted again, pulling himself into a crouch. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and slowly got up._

_Laxus looked at him, unimpressed. “The train is leaving, we better go now princess.” He smirked, watching Ron's slow movement._

_Instead of turning to Laxus, Ron turned away. And he began to walk. It was more of a slow shuffle, but he didn't look back or speak a word._

“ _Oi!” Laxus yelled. “The station's the other way dumbass!” Ron kept going. His face was shadowed. “Ron! Ron, what the fuck are you doing?” There were thunderous steps behind him and then Laxus was standing in front of him._

_Ron stopped._

“ _Dumbass, what's your fucking problem?” Ron turned and stepped around Laxus. “OI!” An arm grabbed Ron's shoulder, yanking it back. It hurt, and for a second Ron worried Laxus might have dislocated it._

“ _I said don't ignore me.” Ron still refused to look Laxus in the eyes. “The fuck is wrong with you?” A hand reached towards him. A flash of light and magic later and chains wrapped around the wrist. Laxus grunted in surprise._

“ _The fuck?” He looked down, seeing that the chains weren't summoned directly from Ron's hands. “How-” A flash and more chains appeared. They wrapped around Laxus, yanking tight without mercy._

“ _Laxus,” Ron spoke, voice quiet and broken. Laxus, who was struggling against the chains, stilled with a glare at Ron. “You should ask someone else to go on that mission with you.” He didn't look up. Ron kept his gaze down, one arm wrapped around his stomach and the other hanging at the side._

“ _What the fuck are you talking about Ron?” Laxus snarled. “I don't go on missions with anyone but you.” Ron stepped back._

“ _Maybe you should start.” He said sharply, finally looking up. Laxus inhaled sharply, taken aback at the flinty look in Ron's eyes._

“ _I don't want to go.” Ron continued. “And I don't want to be on a team with you anymore. Not when you're like this.” Ron's shoulders sagged as grief hit him. “I want my old friend back. The one that dragged me into the guildhall when I first got here. Come find me when he's back. Don't bother until then.” Ron then started to walk away, dropping the chains once he reached the edge of the park._

“ _Ron! Get back here! Goddammit. Ron! Ron! RON!”_


	4. Chapter 4

“Ron!” Blue eyes snapped open and Ron shot out of bed. It was dark, in the middle of the night. Ron gasped, heart racing. Beside his bed, Harry and Carla watched with worried eyes. The dorms were cold as if the school had lost most of its heating over the winter break.

The Weasley's and Harry were the only ones in Gryffindor tower. Everyone else went home for the holidays. Ron had been avoiding Harry and his group as of late. Ever since they started the 'guild'. Ron ignored them as best he could, hanging around Dean, Seamus, or the twins if they'd let him.

Which they normally did. They knew that Ron had moods at times, and needed time to himself. They were quick to show him an area to go hide out in peace, and also the kitchens to go to when needing a snack.

“You're not eating at supper again.” George had said with a frown.

“Mum will skewer us if you waste away.” Fred added miming said skewering.

Ron was thankful for it. But there was little it could do when he saw the posters in the common room and saw Harry and Neville talk quietly in the dorm. Not to mention the taunting presence of those damned books.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked softly as if scared to spook Ron. “You were mumbling in your sleep. And thrashing.” Carla hopped onto the bed, cat ears back, and steps careful.

“You kept saying Laxus.” She said. Ron pushed a hand through his sweaty hair. His heart was still thundering. Like he had just run a mile. He sat up in the sheets and leaned against the headboard. Harry, slowly, sat down on the edge of the bed.

They were silent, with nothing but the sound of the winter breeze hitting the windows. Ron saw that his hands were trembling. He clenched them into fists.

“What game are you playing at?” Ron asked, voice tired. Harry frowned, confused.

“I don't understand.” Ron sighed. No, he really didn't. Harry didn't understand. Couldn't understand. Harry looked to Carla for help, but the cat was no help.

“I mean, with your little club.” Ron said, lolling his head back with a thunking sound. He closed his eyes and wished to be anywhere but here.

To be at home, in the Burrow. With his family all around, screaming and yelling through the house like madmen.

To be home, in the guildhall. With his family all around, screaming and yelling, and fighting like devils gone mad.

Just where was home anymore? What was family?

What was the point?

“You mean the guild?” Harry asked, and Ron could almost hear the smile in the boy's voice. “Well, we've gotten to a good start already. Still need to get a name and symbol though. Oh, and a master.” Ron's face pinched, and he felt irritation fill him up like a dark emotion.

“That isn't a guild.” Ron snapped. He looked down at Harry, face stern. “It's a poor copy of the original. And I am not impressed.” Harry and Carla looked as though Ron had slapped them.

Silence, then :

“How dare you?” Carla demanded, voice shrill. “Take that back right now you, you, you heathen!” Her claws were out and the fur was standing on end.

Harry remained silent.

“It's true.” Ron continued, unrepentant. “You're unoriginal. Fakes. It's irritating that you're going around, waving magic around that you barely understand and calling it your own. You're trying to bring Fairy Tail to Hogwarts and I hate to tell you but that is impossible!”

“I said take it back!” Carla's newly developed wings appeared and she hovered right in Ron's face, claws inches from his nose. “Take it back right now!” Ron sneered.

“No. I won't. You've been throwing this 'guild' thing in my face and I'm fucking tired of it. Alright? There can't be guilds here. There's no point! There's aren't jobs that people will send in to a guild, because they have the fucking ministry. They won't do it because a guild is different. People don't like different. They don't like to change. It's in their nature to hate it. THERE'S NO FUCKING POINT!” Ron's voice got louder and louder as the words tumbled out. All the dark feelings and thoughts he's kept locked tight within.

He glared right into Carla's eyes, boring his soul into hers.

“There's no goddamned point. There's no point to me reading those books because I never got to say goodbye anyway. There's no fucking point in me training my magic because I will never need to really use it. There's no point in talking to people because I'm thirty-four years fucking old and I'm surrounded by kids. There. Is. No. Fucking. Point.”

Ron shook his head at them, face pulled into a grimace. The anger was still bubbling close to the surface. He felt raw and unhinged. Like a door left wide open. Carla went to attack with her claws, and Ron didn't move.

Harry did.

“Let me go!” Carla snarled. “I'm going to rip him into pieces! He doesn't get to say those things to you! He has no right!”

_YOU HAD NO RIGHT!_

“I was the only one with the right.” Ron's voice was monotone and dead as he repeated those words. Carla paused in her struggling for point-two seconds before getting a resurgence in her anger.

“I'm going to kill you!” She screeched, looking ready to do just that. Ron didn't reply. He didn't care. There wasn't any point.

“You're sad.” Harry finally said, green eyes watching Ron carefully. Ron looked away. He didn't want to see the pity that would be there. “-you're so sad that it's hurting you.” Harry continued. “If I could, I'd take that sadness away. But I can't.” There was a beat of silence.

“But I might be able to help with a part of it.” Harry stood up, still holding Carla in a tight grasp. “If you can summon just a small amount of faith to follow me, I can help.”

Normally, Ron would say no. Just on principle. There was nothing Harry could do. He might mean well but it won't work. This time, however, Ron was tired. So very, very tired. He was too tired to even protest.

So he got up and followed Harry. The dragon slayer sat Carla on his bed, after a few sharp words to not attack Ron. Then he led Ron out of the tower and through the halls. Ron followed, unmotivated and convinced this was a waste of time.

“Here,” Harry pulled Ron into what seemed like a broom closet. Ron looked around, boredly. There were empty boxes and retired desks stuffed in here, along with a mirror in the corner. Harry pulled Ron to the mirror.

“Stand and look into the mirror.” Ron rolled his eyes but did as told. He stood in front of the mirror and sighed heavily – eyes closing briefly. It was just his reflection, just what was Harry-

When his eyes opened again, the reflection had changed.

Ron wasn't eleven in the mirror. He was an adult, body taller, and more built. The other Ron was wearing the same clothes he wore the day he left Fiore. Around the other Ron, was Fairy Tail. Grandpa Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, Levy, – as Ron watched and counted more and more popped up in the background. They all smiled and looked cheerful. Happy.

Laxus' face was free, free in a way Ron hadn't seen in a long time.

“What is this?” Ron whispered, barely noticing the tears that fell. Harry stood beside him, but he wasn't in the reflection.

“I show not your reflection, but your heart's truest desire.” Harry crouched to the ground. “I think I see the same thing, just different. Fairy Tail, me and our friends all together.” Ron swallowed his suddenly dry throat as Lisanna hugged his reflection's waist, laughing at something Natsu said.

“You said you didn't get to say goodbye. Now you can.” The guild smiled at him, but their expressions more somber and regretful.

“I-” Ron choked. The reflection did the same. Laxus placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Lisanna looked as though she tightened her grip. Ron bit his lip.

“I need to tell you something.” He said, voice thick. Mirajane and Erza were on either side of him, and they both punched his hips with tearful grins.

“I have to say,” Natsu and Gray gave him watery grins, arms held out for a fist bump. “I need to tell you -” The Thunder Tribe all gave him smiles, waving at him. “I-” Laxus nodded his head, encouraging Ron to go on.

“Everyone,” Ron looked at them all. They smiled at him, crying but patiently waiting. “I need to say goodbye. I can't come home.” The tears fell faster, with more intensity. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry Mirajane, Erza. I wasn't there to see you become S-Class.” The girls both dived for a hug on the other Ron's waist.

“I'm sorry Lisanna, that I wasn't there to help you, or for your funeral.” Lisanna smiled, eyes forgiving and kind. “I'm sorry Laxus, that we never resolved our friendship.” Laxus shook his head as if there was no apology needed.

“Grandpa Makarov,” The Master was at the front, staring up at Ron, the real Ron, with the widest and proudest grin. “I'm sorry I didn't come back.” Ron shook his head, wiping the tears away with his arm sleeve.

“I'm sorry everyone!” He shouted, hands clenched into fists at his sides. “I'm sorry that I left you behind! But, I had to go. So this is goodbye, okay?” Ron blinked through his tears. And what he saw next sent him to his knees.

Everyone in the reflection were holding their hands up high to the sky, forefinger and thumb outstretched. They were smiling as they cried. Grandpa Makarov continued to keep his eyes on Ron. And with a gentle expression, Ron saw him say something in the mirror.

_Be free, my child._

Ron sobbed.

* * *

“ _Portal threatening village, please send help.” Ron mumbled the title of the job posted. It was the last one left, after everyone scrambling to snag the good ones. The S-Class trials were coming up, and everyone wanted to impress. Each guild had its own schedule for the trials, and Fairy Tail did it once a year, barring there being mages ready for such a task._

_There were rumors that Ron and Laxus were going to get picked to be tested. He could see Laxus, given his raw strength, but Ron wasn't so sure about himself._

_Still, it was during this time of the year that everyone got on as many jobs as possible to impress Grandpa Makarov. So, here Ron was, late to the party, and stuck with the worst one of all._

“ _Would I be able to do anything?” Ron whined to himself while tearing it from the request board. He looked around, pouting as the guildhall was empty. Well. Almost empty._

“ _NOW!” Ron sighed as Erza and Mirajane pounced from above. Erza had two swords in her hands, and three more held in the air with her magic, blades sharp and glinting in the light as they pointed down at him. Mirajane had darkly clawed arms with raven wings sticking out her back, greenhorns were sticking out of her head. It wasn't a full transformation, as that she was in her regular outfit, but it was close. He smiled._

_They've gotten stronger._

“ _Ah!”_

“ _Fuck!”_

_Chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around the girls' waists, slamming the two down to the ground without mercy. Mirajane dropped her form and Erza was flat on the ground with her swords lying around her. They both groaned in pain._

“ _It's rude to attack someone when they're about to leave for a job.” He scolded, stepping over their still twitching forms. He walked to Grandpa Makarov and held out the poster. The Master took it, looking the page over._

“ _It's a bit low level for you isn't it?” He asked, tucking the page under the bar. Ron shrugged, crossing his arms. Behind him, two shrieks could be heard as Erza and Mirajane were shot across the room via chains._

“ _Well, there's nothing else and I'm bored.” Ron admitted, sticking his tongue out in distaste. There was a crash in the background as Erza tried to cut a golden chain down._

“ _Hmmm.” Grandpa Makarov nodded serenely, sipping his tea. “Well, be sure to return soon. You'll need to hear the results for the S-Class trials.” Grandpa Makarov opened an eye to peer up at Ron mischievously. Mirajane screamed with unholy anger as she was lifted upside down, a chain around the leg._

“ _I wonder who you think is worthy to be tested.” The Master hummed with a smile. Ron's face fell and he shook his head. Ron leaned to the right, and a sword flew past – missing his head by an inch – and stuck inside the wall behind the bar. Ron righted himself and frowned at Grandpa Makarov._

“ _Don't you start too.” He complained loudly. “I'm not S-Class worthy.” Ron held his arms up in a crossing X. Behind him six chains did the same, blocking the combined attack of Erza and Mirajane. The chains then propelled and trapped the girls in a ball._

“ _Really,” Makarov questioned with a raised brow. Ron frowned, opening his mouth to protest more – then his eyes widened. He turned swiftly one arm coming up to point to the sky and the other resting in the elbow crook of the first._

“ _Chain wall_ _," Golden chains rose from the floor, blocking a dark ball of destructive energy from hitting him and Grandpa Makarov. Across the way, Mirajane hovered, this time with bat wings instead. Her eyes were dark and angry, but her control much better. Ron straightened. This was as close to a full transformation as he's ever seen her. She was close to achieving it, he could tell. A glance to Erza showed her in different armor, two swords in hand and three hovering in the air above her. Erza was a quick study, she wouldn't be far behind._

“ _You want my real opinion, Grandpa Makarov?” Ron asked, changing his stance and lifting his hands._

“ _Of course.” Ron began the dance of a thousand chains, overwhelming the girls into utter defeat. The guildhall was an utter wreck, chairs smashed and tables destroyed. Ron smiled at the end, dispelling the shield and leaving only a select few chains, the ones tying Mirajane and Erza together. He turned to the Master, smiling as he heard the bickering in the background._

“ _Pick Mirajane.” He said softly, making sure she wouldn't overhear. Grandpa Makarov looked to the girl curiously, humming under his breath. “She's gotten much better. I guarantee that by the end of this year, she'll have a full transformation. Mirajane is ready to prove herself.”_

“ _Then I'll choose her for the next one.” He reasoned. Ron shook his head._

“ _No, this one. She won't make the cut, but it might give her the boost she needs to achieve her goals. To be picked for the trials is an accomplishment in of itself.” Ron looked back. “She deserves that. Erza won't be long after her either. I know it.”_

“ _But you aren't?” Ron startled at the curious question._

“ _Grandpa Makarov,” Ron blushed, keeping his gaze away from the elder man. “I'm not nearly strong enough for that. Besides, I don't need that title.” He shrugged. Grandpa Makarov was quiet for a moment._

“ _You'd have access to S-Class jobs, giving you more options to find the solution to your problem.” Ah – right. Ron frowned and looked to the ground. The Master poked him in the side with his staff. “You've gotten lax as of late. Have you given up?”_

“ _No.” The response was immediate and firm. Ron's hands tightened into fists. “No. I'm just not in as much a hurry.” Ron was waiting. He was waiting for Laxus._

_But it seemed as though Laxus had left him behind anyway._

“ _Food for thought.” Grandpa Makarov commented. “Good luck on your job, come back safely!” He cheered, waving Ron off. Ron smiled and nodded. As he left the building Ron paused by the still grumbling girls._

“ _Hey.” They stopped, glaring up at him. He stared down at them with a tired exasperation in his bones. “You two aren't ever going to give me a break, are you?” He asked._

“ _Like hell I will!” Mirajane shouted, renewing her struggles. From her other side, Erza began to struggle as well._

“ _I will not accept defeat from the likes of you!” Ron frowned. She said that as if he was an evil villain._

_He watched them struggle for a bit more before speaking. “Good.” They stopped, looking up in surprise. Ron smiled and crouched down, his hands resting on top of their heads._

“ _Never give up on your goals or dreams.” He said. “It's hard to keep faith in something. Especially if it's yourself. Don't ever doubt that you can achieve anything if you set your mind to it. Continue to fight and grow and get stronger. Don't let anyone, not even me or yourselves, tell you to stop.” He patted their heads one last time._

“ _Now I have to go. Don't be here ready to jump me when I get back.” He stepped around them and headed for the doors. “I'd like to eat something before dealing with you two.” Ron snapped his fingers and released the girls._

“ _Fuck off you depressed hobo!” Ron heard Mirajane yell. “I'll attack you the second you walk through these doors!” She promised. Ron turned his head over his shoulder. Mirajane was jumping up and down in anger. Beside her, Erza stared at his back with soulful eyes and an almost teary expression._

“ _I will take what you said to my heart teacher!” She blurted, surprising both him and Mirajane._

“ _Hah?” The albino coughed, leaning back. Erza scrubbed at her eyes._

“ _I promise to never give up, and therefore I too shall defeat you without haste when you return!” Ron shook his head and faced the front. Fairy Tail was always stuck with the weird ones._ _But, that's what made it so special, he supposed._

_That was the last time they would ever see Ron._

* * *

With the winter holidays over, students returned to Hogwarts. Ron was calmer, and he was still somber and morose, it wasn't as heavy as before.

Carla was still mad at him. Likely always will be. Harry seemed like he forgave Ron, though. Ron didn't know why. Harry never brought up that night with Ron, and surprisingly neither did Carla.

Hermione, Neville, and Draco all returned with happy memories of their families. Ron idly listened from his window seat as they regaled to Harry and Carla everything they did. He looked out the window, where the snow fell gently from the sky. The quad looked beautiful in the winter, Ron could admit. Even if it was a terrible time to go for a walk.

“Mother loved the gift, of course.” Draco boasted, proud of his first creation from Ice-Make. Hermione gushed about the progress she made on Archive. Neville showed off a plant he got for Christmas from his gran.

Harry then talked to them about what he found in the third-floor corridor, mortifying Hermione and Neville. Draco was more interested, but he balked at the talk of a three-headed dog. Harry tried to convince them that it was worth checking out again, _because there was a trap door under the paw you see-_

“That's what you decided to focus on?” Ron piped up in a sardonic voice. Harry paused, the others looking to Ron. He smiled. “Not the giant fangs or claws?” Carla glared at Ron as Harry laughed with humor.

“Well, it was a curious thing.” He insisted. Ron sighed and turned away to start dozing again. He didn't have much interest in a mystery. It wasn't really worth the effort looking into. He let the chatter of the four kids theorizing and planning lull him into a peaceful nap.

A nap that was ruined when he heard Harry change the conversation topic.

“Oh! I know who our guild master will be!” This should be hilarious, Ron thought to himself. Just who was the poor bloke that Harry decided on?

“Who?” Neville asked.

“Ron, of course!” Time screeched to a halt. Literally and figuratively. Ron heard Draco let out a high pitched whine that seemed to encompass all the feelings Ron had on the announcement.

“Are you mad?” Draco demanded more than asked. By this time Ron had opened his eyes and turned his whole body to look at this mess. Draco was leaning forward, face slack and pale with horror. Hermione had a very dubious expression, while Neville just kept darting nervous eyes to Ron.

Harry, that absolute madman, grinned at them all.

“Nope.” He popped without repent. “Ron Weasley is going to be the first Master of Avalon!” _Wait_ , Ron thought while bulging his eyes at the maniac dressed in Gryffindor colors, _now there was a guild name?_

The only one who seemed to actually be interested in Ron's opinion was Neville. The kid looked back from Harry to Ron. Hermione and Draco were still watching Harry, faces screwed into shrewd looks. Neville saw Ron's less than excited form, and he grimaced.

“Ah- Harry,” He began, looking back to his friend with an apologetic wince. Harry didn't notice, going on with his spiel.

“Just think, Ron's the only one that makes sense!” Harry explained. “He was an actual guild member of Fairy Tail, and he's mastered his magic. Whether you like it or not, Ron's by far the strongest among us.” This was said with a very pointed look to Draco, who was about to disagree.

“Besides, he's technically the oldest out of us. So it makes the most sense.” Harry decisively nodded his head as if that was the end of the discussion.

_It most certainly was not._

“I'm sorry,” Ron began slowly as he rose from the window seat. The four kids all turned to him, only Neville looking as if he remembered Ron was in the room. Harry was grinning. Carla couldn't seem to decide who to glare at more, Harry or Ron.

“I don't remember signing up for this group project.” Ron stood up and crossed his arms. He tried to get to his full height, but it was no use. He wouldn't get his normal height back for a few years now. It was frustrating at times like this.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, confused. “You're here, so of course you'd be a part of the guild.” Despite earlier protesting all the ideas that Harry had for the 'guild'. She must have had a change of heart. Or Hermione really did want to make the guild a real thing.

“Harry,” Draco smirked as he looked back to Harry. “I don't think the weasel wants the position. I think he might be scared.” If Ron was indeed his eleven-year-old self, that taunt would have worked. As it was, Ron just ignored Draco and eyed the ringleader of this group.

Harry stared back, unwavering.

“...No.” Ron rolled his shoulders and started to walk away. His ribcage burned, and he resisted the urge to touch his guild mark.

He heard the students all clatter and scramble at Ron's departure. Harry the loudest.

“Ron wait!” Ron ignored him. He refused to play a part in this game. Ron was thankful to Harry for his attempt to help, but that was as far as he was willing to go. He knew better than to get tangled in this mess again.

Just as Ron reached the doors to the room, they opened on their own. Ron stopped, hand outstretched, and stared.

“Hullo, Ronniekins!” George sang, skipping inside with a flourish. Fred wasn't far behind.

“You didn't tell us that you were in a club. Shame, shame, that.” Fred tutted, hooking an elbow into Ron's – George copying from the other side – and forcibly led Ron into the room. Behind them, more students piled in with curious and astonished expressions.

“You really should have spoken to a professor before taking over an abandoned classroom.” Percy scolded with a sniff. “Luckily this room doesn't have a purpose anymore so Professor McGonnagal didn't mind.” Percy walked up to Harry and handed him a sheet of parchment.

“How did you guys even find this?” Justin Finch-Fletchly turned in a circle as he walked in. Beside him, Hannah Abbot walked in almost timidly. This was likely because of the two Slytherins that brought up the rear of the group.

Zabini eyed the room with interest, while Greengrass just looked bored with the whole situation. They drifted straight to Draco, who looked smug as a cat with a canary.

“She wasn't all that impressed with you putting Professor Binns down as the supervising Professor.” Percy continued as Harry took the parchment. “But it was accepted.” Fred and George were still dragging Ron through the room like a rag doll.

The doors opened again, admitting four more students. The Patil sisters, Dean, and Seamus.

“Aw, are we late?” Parvati pouted. Dean and Seamus both smiled widely and went to stand near Neville. The Patil sisters followed, quietly looking at the room and its occupants up and down.

The normally somewhat quiet room was filled with white noise as everyone began to talk and explore at once. They were all excited, or curious. Ron, meanwhile, felt as though he had lost all footing. He was lost and confused.

The others didn't look shocked at the new arrivals. Only Ron was in the dark about this. Even Neville seemed to be in on it, from the way he was chatting up Finch-Fletchley.

Fred and George lost interest in Ron and left him to terrorize someone else. They dropped him off near the staircase to the office. Ron stumbled and sat on the bottom step, staring out at the suddenly larger group.

They were loud, boisterous. Laughing. Harry let out a whoop of glee as he dodged a sudden tackle by an irritated Draco. Zabini was looking at the potion cabinets that the group had slowly been stocking up. He looked over the contents with interest. Greengrass was next to Carla, the two speaking about something over the Transfiguration texts.

The sun from the windows brightened for a moment. In that split second, Ron saw Fairy Tail. Then it was gone. His chest ached and his guild mark felt like a heavy weight. The white noise in his ears got louder.

“Harry Potter.” Ron slowly rose, face shadowed as he looked down. Harry stopped in place after dodging Draco one last time. He was still holding the parchment that Percy gave him. Harry smiled at Ron as if the earlier conversation didn't happen.

“Yeah, Ron?” He asked loudly, catching the attention of half the group. They all looked to Ron, who was still separate from the group. They looked confused. Harry was the only one who heard Ron, with his dragon hearing.

“What is the meaning of this?” Ron looked up, face stony as he stared Harry down. Those who were new looked taken aback. Ron's brothers all paused, confusion and interest peaking in their faces. Harry just smiled wider.

“Well, I thought that it wouldn't be fair to just keep Avalon as a closed guild.” He explained, holding up the parchment. “So I made it into an official club for open entry! Like Fairy Tail!” _Ba-dum_. Ron felt his heart begin to beat loudly. Like it was going to jump out of his chest.

“Like Fairy Tail?” Ron repeated, tilting his head up and speaking with a detached voice. Harry nodded rapidly.

“Yeah! Anyone can join if they want! Officially we're a study group club that's open to all houses.” Harry bounced in place with excitement. “But we're also going to learn Fairy Tail magic. We already told these guys some of what that is.” _Ba-dum_. Ron's hands clenched into fists.

“Dean made an awesome guild mark by the way.” Harry turned to Dean, distracting him from his conversation with Seamus. “Thanks for that!” Dean gave Harry a thumbs up.

_Ba-dum_

“Speaking of that magic,” Fred began with a waggle of the eyebrows. He leaned over Harry's left shoulder, getting into the younger boy's face.

“Care to give us a demonstration?” George finished, swooping on the right shoulder. Harry leaned back, surprised at the sudden appearance of the twins.

“I'd like to know more as well.” Zabini interjected, walking away from the potion cabinets. He glanced to Draco. “The ice magic Draco used was interesting.” _Ba-dum_.

Blood rushed through Ron's ears as the group went on, forgetting him. Harry was happy to explain everything, even going as far as to zip around the room with his magic as proof. The students looked on in awe. Percy looked as though he was about to faint from shock, while the twins looked ready to dissect Harry for answers. The other Gryffindors all immediately dived into this, calling out magics they wanted as Hermione primly wrote out a list on the spare chalkboard.

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

Harry was still running around, lightning at his heels. As he rounded the room, getting closer to Ron, time slowed. Ron felt his mind pinpoint into a single focus as his heart pounded. Louder and louder, drowning out his surroundings.

Ron reached out and _grabbed_.

“Ah-” Harry stumbled, tripping to the ground. Around his body was a long golden chain that Ron was holding. The room quieted, and soon they were all staring at Ron. Harry shook his head, as if to get rid of a dizzy spell, and looked up.

Ron's chest was heaving. He felt wrong. Tugged and stuffed into a container unfit for him. Like he was going to burst at the seams. It had been a long time since his size truly bothered him. But right now, Ron wished that he was his adult height again.

“Ron-” Harry started, but choked as Ron tightened the grip of the chain.

“Harry, I asked you what the hell this was about.” Ron said darkly. He looked down at Harry, eyes narrowed. Harry's face melted from its happy nature to something serious. Finally.

“I told you, Ron.” He said softly, but with a firm determination. “I'm going to make a guild. And you are going to be the master.” Ron's teeth clacked as he took in this statement.

“No.” Ron dropped the chain and released Harry.

“Yes.” Harry replied, defiant to the end. Ron didn't have the energy for this. He looked up, and the others were still staring. The Percy and the twins were in the direct path to the door out. They wouldn't let him leave without explaining things.

Ron turned sharply and walked up the stairs and vanished into the upstairs office.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ron stared up into the sky. The portal swirled with dark energy that cracked the sky in two. It was growing. He turned to the village leader beside him, who waited with saddened patience._

“ _It's the only way?” He asked quietly. She nodded, refusing to look him in the eye. “And it can't wait any longer?” A shake of the head this time. Ron sighed heavily. It felt like all of his weight was exhaled as he took this in._

_He ran out of time._

“ _When it is done, the fabric of this world's space will be healed.” She said quietly. “And like a human's immune system, it will prepare itself to recognize similar portals to prevent their existence.” Ron hummed._

“ _So you're saying that it will never open again, separating the two worlds from each other for good.” She nodded. Ron sighed again._

_He wanted to turn away. Ron wasn't ready to leave yet. He needed just a little more time. But time was a luxury that he didn't have. The portal was growing, and once it got big enough, it'd start destroying things with a gravitational force similar to a black hole._

_Obviously, Ron couldn't let that happen._

“ _Will you be able to get word back to Fairy Tail?” Ron shrugged off his coat and took off his gloves. The woman took both, eyes somber and mournful as if he had already died._

“ _I'm sorry, but no.” She whispered. “The valley is too treacherous a journey for any of us to make.” Of course. Ron wasn't surprised. It was a difficult adventure to make just to get there. This village didn't have any mages, not real ones like what Fairy Tail has._

_So, Fairy Tail won't know what happened to him unless they send someone after him. That sucks._

“ _Well, it was a nice run I suppose,” Ron said with a forcibly light tone. He cracked his knuckles and his neck. It was now or never._

“ _I'm sorry.” The girl whispered, holding his clothes close to her heart. She was crying. Those were the last words Ron heard in Earthland. He thought of Fairy Tail as he left. Of his second family that helped him when he needed it most._

_He thought of Erza and Mira who he'd never get to see become S-Class._

_Of Grandpa Makarov, who had practically raised Ron as his own grandson._

_Of the other members, who all would go through hell for Ron if he needed it._

_Of Laxus, who'd he never get to reconcile with._

_Ron closed his eyes and gathered his magic. A single stray tear fell as he closed the portal from within._

“ _I'm sorry.”_

* * *

The office must have had an expansion charm on it. It had two chambers to it, the front office and study that had a desk, empty shelves, and a barren fireplace. The connected chamber led to a bedroom. The bed was in the same style as the ones in the dorms, just empty of any sheets or pillows. It was empty of any other furniture – likely taken by the previous professor – and had a small window nook complete with a window seat and a latch to open the window panes.

The place was depressing to look at. An abandoned office filled with dust and cobwebs. Forgotten and discarded. Ron couldn't help but feel as though it was the perfect place for him. They had so much in common when it came to that, after all.

So Ron locked the door – The door came with its own special arcane lock thank god – and he headed straight for the window seat. He could hear knocking at the door to the office. Ron ignored it. Ron unlatched the window and let a leg hang outside in a lazy sprawl.

He needed to sort his head out.

Being angry at Harry wasn't fair to the boy. He was just doing what he thought was right. The problem was that he wasn't listening to Ron. Harry seems to just have it in his head that this guild was going to work a certain way, and damn what anyone else says.

If only it were that easy.

Ron doesn't want to deal with this. Things were too raw at the moment. Ron himself was a live wire, ready to spark and ignite at any moment. That was dangerous in a room of untrained kids playing around with magic.

Not for the first time, Ron wished that he could talk to someone. Someone his age. The real age, that is. He doesn't know how Grandpa Makarov did it, babysitting so many brats at once in the guild. Ron got tired of just dealing with the one Gryffindor.

When Ron wasn't in class, he was in the office. It had become his new hiding place. He cleaned it up a bit – he was tired of sneezing from all the dust – but he left it alone and undecorated for the most part. Ron had also found himself in a game of cat and mouse. It was him versus nearly everyone in the secret club. Everyone tried to corner him, ask questions. He nimbly avoided them, sometimes using cheap tactics to just escape.

The worse at it was Harry and Ron's brothers. They would be constantly trying to get Ron. Harry had a single-minded focus to get Ron to agree to be the guild master. His brothers just wanted answers to the magic Ron had used. And possibly more, depending on what Harry divulged to the new group.

Through it all, the kids were still training. Ron could hear them sometimes, downstairs. There was laughter and shrieks. A couple of explosions and the sound of pure havoc occurring. Ron would laze on that window seat, listening to it all.

It made him think of Fairy Tail.

Just what was Harry trying to accomplish here? Ron couldn't figure it out. He had given up trying. Ron was determined to just last through to the end of the school year. He just needed to make it to summer. Then they'd all go back and he'd only have to deal with his brothers. He can handle them.

He just needed to wait it out.

And so he did. Ron kept this routine, ignoring all of his surroundings and focusing only on what was in front of him. Eat, go to class, stay in the office, avoid the others, sleep – repeat.

It was sort of hilarious in a way. What would Laxus think? Or Grandpa Makarov for that matter? Hell, what would all of Fairy Tail think of Ron right now?

Secretly Ron knew. He knew that they wouldn't be happy. They'd be disappointed. Ron's become a shade of himself and he wasn't sure if there was a way to reverse that. There probably wasn't.

There were times, rare, that he'd watch. Ron would step out of the office and walk out to the landing that oversaw the classroom. He'd lean against the railing and gaze at whoever was in the room at the time.

Surprisingly the most common persons were the new Slytherins. Zabini and Greengrass were nearly always there. It got to a point Ron was starting to think they were sleeping there as well. They had a small corner unspokenly reserved for them, near the staircase.

While Ron wasn't sure what Zabini was trying to learn, but he could tell instantly what Greengrass was after. She was studying dark magic. He saw her pouring over books detailing the elemental source of darkness, and her meditations in trying to summon a dark magic ball.

Mira had done the same when training her demon soul.

Meanwhile, the other regulars weren't as surprising. Percy was always commandeering a desk near the chalkboard. There were books and paperwork placed in a specific organizational pattern. He'd be there, doing course work or helping Harry keep up on the official 'club' business. Ron was surprised that Percy hadn't gone to the headmaster to spill the beans on the whole matter. Instead, he was helping keep things in dark somewhat, and Ron wasn't sure why.

The twins were going all-in on training magic, dragging Lee Jordan all the way. Fred was intent on learning phasing magic, while George was more interested in manipulating air. Lee hadn't seemed to find a magic to focus on, instead just helping his friends with their own.

Hermione had made a breakthrough on her archive, and was now able to store information on a base level. Neville was progressing sharply as spring got close around the corner, and his plant magic was showing promise.

Seamus stuck with his original idea, though the magic strayed from fire and leaned more into explosions. Fitting, considering his track record. Dean like Lee, wasn't keen on learning a magic for his own at the time. Instead, he helped Seamus when possible.

Parvati was immediately interested in card magic, while her sister had demanded to have the same powers as a girl called Wendy. Harry didn't like this but relented with a promise that if it started to endanger her like his slaying magic did to him, that she'd stop.

Ron thought it was hilarious how Harry thought she'd keep that promise.

Abbot and Finch were undecided and instead acted as a sort of cheerleaders to the others. They used the class as what it was advertised as to the professors. A study club. Turns out that Abbot was big into charms and Finch excelled at transfiguration.

Amidst them all was Harry. He'd run around to help with notes on Earthland magic, or he'd stick around Hermione and Neville. Speaking of those three – they were up to something. Ron didn't know what but he'd see them all huddled together with books and whispering to each other.

It was suspicious.

Ron kept tabs on them only so much to ensure they weren't planning anything dangerous. Like blowing up the school. Or annoying, like trapping Ron in one spot to confront him. Other than that he let it be. Ron had no business to worry about them.

It wasn't like it involved him.

At least, it didn't before. This changed later when his office was barged into. Ron was in his usual place, lightly dozing at the window seat. It was in the middle of the night when there wasn't supposed to be anyone awake.

“Ron!” Ron startled awake, nearly falling out the window in shock. Outside, Fred and George were hovering on their Cleansweeps. They were in their nightclothes and looked as if they just rolled out of bed. Ron stared at them in surprise.

Fred pulled closer to the window. “Ron there's trouble.” He said breathlessly. George copied his twin's movements and nodded.

“Seems that the headmaster had something hidden in the forbidden corridor.-” He said before Fred interjected suddenly.

“-Some sort of stone, Harry said.” They then both shrugged.

“Someone is going to try and steal it tonight.” George finished.

Ron had remained silent and continued to do so after the announcement. He didn't look his brothers in the eyes. His heart was thudding. Ron's hand trailed to his ribcage where his mark felt like a curse.

“Tell the Headmaster,” Ron mumbled, turning away. Looks as if he'd need to find a new escape room. Fred and George weren't happy with the answer given. Fred scowled heavily, and George let out an annoyed growl of frustration.

“The Headmaster isn't at the school!” George snapped darkly. That made Ron pause. Dumbledore was gone? Ron looked back to his brothers with confusion.

“Where is he?” He asked. The Headmaster shouldn't just be leaving school whenever he wanted. At least, Ron didn't think that he should. Especially if he was hiding a dangerous object in a school _full of kids_.

“The Ministry,” Fred said with a shrug. The Ministry? Why would he be there? This was weird, and maybe concerning, but still didn't involve him. Ron swung his legs over the window seat and walked further into the room.

“Tell Professor McGonnagal or any Professor really. You don't need me.” Ron clenched his hands into fists. From behind, he heard a scream of frustration.

“Quit being a spoiled brat Ron!” That was Fred. Ron paused in place but didn't turn around.

“You've been hiding away like some scared jarvey and we've let you because you're obviously going through some stuff.” George this time, voice rough and unforgiving.

“We don't understand – but that's because you won't _talk._ ” Ron closed his eyes at Fred's words.

“You need to man up and act your age. Your _real_ age.” This startled Ron. “Harry told us all about that. And if it was anyone else I'd say it was impossible. But it's you, Ron.” George sounded tired. Tired on a level that Ron could feel in his soul. It hurt. Was his family affected this much by Ron's actions?

“Help us. Just for once do something that isn't wasting away in regret and help. Before Quirrel gets to that treasure.” Ron opened his eyes and turned.

“Quirrel?” He asked harshly. Fred and George had gotten closer to the window, nearly inside the room at this point. They looked taken aback at the sudden change from Ron.

“Uh, yeah?” Fred asked more than said, looking to George for help.

“Harry said that the bloke was actually a dark wizard.” George offered with a shrug.

Ron knew that there was something off with Quirrel. Always had. The man tried to hide the dark magic his body was steeped in with herbs and incense. It worked for the most part, but Ron was trained to have a special eye for that. Dark guilds weren't many in Earthland, but their members traveled in packs. Grandpa Makarov made sure that every member of Fairy Tail would be able to recognize the feeling of dark and negative magic as a defense.

Because no matter how good you were, if a group of mages jumped you it could be a deadly problem.

Ron could tell that Quirrel wasn't all that he made himself to be. But as the man hadn't done anything too horrible yet, he wrote it off as the Professor being a little too enamored with dark magic. Like Bickslow. But this news was different.

If he was instead an enemy and had access to dark magic like that -

Harry wasn't a match. Even with his slayer magic, he was a novice against a master. Shit. Ron began to pace and crossed his arms.

There wasn't much he could do. Not really. Nothing that wouldn't get in the way of Harry and his group of friends. A group that Ron just _knew_ went after him. Ron didn't know the protections in place for whatever was hidden away.

Not that he couldn't just blast his way through on force. But that would be noticeable. Too noticeable. Harry might not have a problem with the Professors knowing about Earthland magic, but Ron wasn't as trusting. Especially with his own circumstances.

A thirty-four year old in a child's body? That sounded like a curse or possession to those who only understood magic from this world's point of view.

But Harry needed help.

“The Headmaster is at the Ministry you said?” Ron stopped as an idea popped into his head. His brothers nodded their heads. Ron grimaced. It wasn't an ideal solution – but it was the best choice.

“Right.” Ron nodded firmly and turned to the window. “There's nothing you or anyone else from the guild can do.” Ron kept his voice firm and commanding. It was a harsh thing to say, but also true. Fred and George looked ready to protest but Ron shook his head.

“No. I mean it. You're all just barely began training and while you two might have more experience in wand magic, it still won't be enough against an adult with more years on you.” The last thing he needed was for his brothers or anyone else diving after Harry with half-cocked ideas to help.

“I need you to make sure no one does anything stupid, like try to follow.” Ron then took time to crack his neck and loosen his body. “I'll get word to the Headmaster.” He hated doing this kind of magic.

“How?” George asked. The twins watched as Ron relaxed his body and centered his magic. Ron inhaled and exhaled deeply. Laxus was better at this than him.

“Don't worry about it. Just go. Get Percy to check in on those in the other Houses if you need to.” As a Head Boy, he'd have better sway at doing that. Fred and George hesitated before flying off.

Ron was alone.

“Dammit.” Ron breathed. “Remember what Grandpa Makarov told you.” Ron closed his eyes and let his Master's words wash over his mind.

“ _Breathe in and out.” Grandpa Makarov lectured to the boys. The older man paced in front of the still forms of Laxus and Ron._

“ _I want you to picture who it is you want to send the projection to.”_

Ron brought forth the image of Headmaster Dumbledore in his mind. This would be harder because Ron didn't know the man all that well and wasn't sure of the exact location of him. Just that he was in the Ministry.

“ _Once you have a clear picture, I want you to then form an image of the projection you want to send. To start with, just use yourself.”_

Ron couldn't just use himself this time. No, instead Ron conjured the form of himself as an adult. Taller, stronger, and dressed in his clothes from Earthland.

“ _Now, send that projection to your target. See it in your mind, the connection between the two of you. Like a slide that goes from point A to point B.”_

This was the hardest part. Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. His magic gathered and glittered around him. Then, with an exhale he sent the projection out, eyes opening and glowing a bright electric blue.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Ron blinked into existence. He was in an office, an ornate one. Two men were sitting at a desk with tea. They both jumped at the sudden arrival of Ron. The one behind the desk was a portly man who looked outright terrified of Ron. The face was recognizable as the Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore was more elegant in his surprise, rising from his chair with an astonished face. After a beat of silence, the elder man relaxed and smiled at Ron.

“It would seem we have a visitor Minister Fudge. I think more tea will be needed.” His voice was airy and unconcerned. Any other time this would baffle Ron, but as it was it just annoyed him now.

“I don't have time for this.” He said, voice deeper and holding more weight. Ron couldn't see his own body, but he knew that it was the _right_ one. His adult form.

“Oh?” Dumbledore blinked.

“There is danger at Hogwarts,” Ron said without pause. “The third-floor corridor has been broken into and students are in harm's way.” Short, simple, and to the point.

“Hmm.” Dumbledore hummed, ignoring the quivering form of Fudge who looked too spooked to say anything. “You wouldn't be a Master Makarov would you?” Ron jerked his head back in surprise. How would – Harry.

Of course. Harry must have named Grandpa Makarov when asked where he learned his slayer magic. Smart, but inconvenient at a time like this.

“No.” Ron shook his head. He hesitated, then : “He was my grandfather. There isn't time to talk about it. Hurry back to Hogwarts.” Ron took a step back and closed his eyes to disperse the projection.

“Now wait just a sec-” Fudge's voice was cut off as Ron closed the connection. He stumbled, falling to the stone floor as he came back into his body.

The world tilted and swirled around him. Ron let it, lying back and breathing deeply. This was the worst part of thought projection magic.

_Ron groaned, eyes dizzy as he sprawled out on the ground. Above him, Laxus was laughing his ass off and Grandpa Makarov patted his knee with sympathy._

“ _Don't worry my boy, it'll get easier with practice and time.” He promised._

Lies – Ron thought with huffing laughter. It never got easier. None of it did. Ron's laughter continued, almost hysterically. Dumbledore thought Ron was Grandpa Makarov. That he was a Master.

Is that what it's come to? That even those outside of the loop would put him on that title?

Ron's laughter quieted and turned to silent tears. He thought of Grandpa Makarov, and all the lessons he gave. Of Laxus, and his cocky claims to be the next Guild Master. Of Fairy Tail.

Ron stayed on the floor that night, mind wandering.

* * *

Whatever happened, it must have turned out okay. Draco spent a short stint in the Hospital Wing, but other than that nothing seemed to have gone wrong. The morning before the final feast everyone gathered in the classroom.

They all gathered around Harry and his little group. Draco stuck close to the other Slytherins, his left arm in a sling and a bandage on his face.

Ron leaned on the railing of the landing and watched as they all celebrated and talked about the impromptu adventure.

“-and then the Headmaster arrived.” Harry finished loudly to the crowd. “But I don't know how he knew we were there.” He wondered idly, face tilted up to the ceiling. Ron cut his gaze to his brothers. They were at the back of the group. Fred and George were leaning in with interest like the others, and Percy stood straight with his arms crossed.

They said nothing.

Ron swallowed.

“ _Man up and act your age! Your_ real _age.”_

“Harry.” Ron called out suddenly, voice cutting through the chatter.

The crowd silenced as if they were just waiting for his voice. They all turned and looked up, sharing looks of surprise or anticipation. Among them Harry stared, eyes earnest and unwavering.

By the gods, he'd be perfect for Fairy Tail.

“I will give you one chance.” He continued, chest contracting and feeling as though it would collapse. The students all jittered in place, trading looks of interest. Harry stayed still – waiting.

“You have one chance, to convince me to stay and -” Ron paused, voice slipping. “-and be the master of this guild.” His mouth was dry. In his mind, Ron saw the final image from the Mirror of Erised. Of Fairy Tail sending him off.

“Defeat me, and I will stay. But if I win, you never bother me about it again.” If Ron won, he'd leave completely. He had already decided. He'd leave the Burrow and go somewhere else, far away. Somewhere away from all of this.

“Do you accept this?” Harry didn't answer right away. Ron didn't mind, being patient. His brothers were watching him. Ron could feel the weight of their gazes.

He was sure they knew his secret plan. It wouldn't be the first time Ron ran away from home. But this time would be the last.

“..I accept.” Harry said finally. He stood up and walked through the crowd until he was at the base of the stairs. Ron nodded.

It was time to move on.

Ron walked down the stairs. He then passed Harry and snatched a piece of chalk. Ron cleared the center of the room and drew a large circle. When finished, he dropped the chalk and entered. He looked at Harry and beckoned him.

Harry shook off his school cloak and stretched before walking in. Smart. It meant that he was taking this seriously.

“The rules are simple,” Ron explained, massaging his wrists. “Whoever gets knocked unconscious or outside the circle loses. Forfeiting is always an option as well.” Harry snorted, and Ron couldn't help the toothy grin on his face.

Forfeiting was _never_ an option.

“Any questions?” He asked with a roll of his shoulders.

“Nope.” Harry responded, popping the P. Ron nodded and pulled himself into a defensive stance.

“Then come at me.” Harry didn't need much more prompting. He launched himself forward in an arc of lightning. It was fast, and within a blink, he was right at Ron, leg raised for a roundhouse kick.

Ron twisted and turned, stepping out of the way easily. He had anticipated the attack, and he was familiar with this magic. Harry didn't know this, but Ron had sparred with Laxus since they were both little tykes. He's gone up against Laxus when he was at his peak.

Harry had no chance in hell of winning this.

The miss caused Harry to trip up, but he righted himself quickly. He then threw his head back and roared a lightning breath at Ron.

Ron smiled at the action. Harry wasn't wasting any time to pull out all the stops. Ron lifted his hand, a magic circle appearing in the air just beyond it. Simple chain magic, at the base level.

A thin golden chain with a speared end shot out in a straight line. It split through the magic coming at Ron, sending the blast into a V direction around Ron, and blasting the surroundings. The others all screamed or shouted in fear and shock as the room was damaged.

The chain headed straight for Harry, who ducked to avoid being hit. Ron smirked and then yanked back, sending the chain back; where it wrapped around Harry's left leg.

Harry cursed and Ron gave him a moment.

“I'm sorry Harry.” He said plainly, surprised to find that it was true. “It wasn't meant to be.” And Ron pulled, turning his whole body to launch Harry across the room. This was it. Ron had expected more.

“I'M NOT DONE YET!” Ron gasped and looked up. Harry was clinging to the chain, and in an almost comical fashion, _climbed the chain to stay in the circle_.

“What the-” Ron's surprise was cut off as Harry let go and dropped down on top of Ron with lightning wreathed fists. Electricity flowed through Ron's body, causing it to convulse and send pain radiating all over.

By the time his body stopped tingling, Harry had moved off Ron. He stood a few feet away, in a defensive stance but ready to go again. Ron coughed, and spit blood onto the floor from when he bit his tongue. He slowly got up and looked at Harry with more consideration.

“Interesting.” He commented idly. Then he snapped his hands out in front of him to send out two chains. Harry dodged, jumping out of the way. Ron didn't relent, swinging the chains at the boy or conjuring new chains to trip Harry up.

“Give up Harry!” Ron shouted, snapping a chain around Harry's ankle and slamming him into the floor. Harry grunted in pain as his body hit the stone. In the crowd, Hermione and Carla called out his name in fear. Ron vanished his chains and stared Harry's prone form down.

“There's no way you can win.” Ron said with a frown.

Harry rose, lightning flickering around his body. His forehead was bleeding and his clothes were ruined. Harry limped on his leg and held his left arm close. Ron hadn't thought he had done that much damage. Perhaps he'd gone too far?

“Never.” Ron blinked at the harsh whisper. “I'll never give up. I can't. You're my friend Ron, and I don't like seeing you sad like this!” Harry straightened, green eyes piercing as he glared down at Ron.

“I can't just give up! Natsu, Erza, and Gray – all of Fairy Tail would never forgive me. And I wouldn't forgive myself!” Ron grimaced, emotional pain hitting him at the thought of his old guild.

“YOU DESERVE TO BE HAPPY DAMMIT!” Harry all but screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes. Ron felt his breath stop, and he closed his eyes.

From the sidelines, there were cheers.

“Win this Harry!” Fred.

“Don't stop now!” George.

“Harry!” Hermione.

“You can do this!” Neville.

Soon the rest of the others began to cheer for Harry. Encouraging him. And Ron opened his eyes to look at his brothers. The twins were still openly cheering for Harry. Behind them, stood Percy. Quiet Percy. Calm Percy. Organized and Proper Percy.

He wasn't cheering in the crowd. But he was watching, and he met eyes with Ron. He looked worried and sad. Ron could hear Harry powering up an attack. He didn't turn to look at it. He kept staring at Percy. The elder Weasley then smiled sadly at Ron before:

“Don't give up Ron!” He shouted, lifting an arm to the sky.

Ron swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Then he turned back to Harry, eyes closed and a soft smile on his face. As Harry attacked, Ron didn't move. A lightning wreathed fist slammed into Ron's stomach and sent him flying out of the chalk circle.

As Ron landed on the floor, he heard the crowd cheer. The students all rushed to Harry in congratulations. Ron stayed on his own, not moving from his place on the stone floor. He breathed heavily and blinked away tears.

“Ron?” His brothers all stood around him. Percy knelt down and looked worried. Fred and George helped Ron sit up. Ron leaned into their bodies and looked to Harry. He was currently surrounded by excited students, being hugged by both Neville and Hermione.

“Percy,” He began carefully. His elder brother perked up. “You're about to get a crash course into running a guild.” Ron heaved himself up into a standing position and rolled his shoulders. “It shouldn't be too difficult, especially if we prepare over the summer. What I'm more worried about is finding someone to take over your place after you leave Hogwarts.” Ron frowned at the thought.

“Wha-” His brothers all rose, Percy looking most confused. “What do you mean?” He asked. Ron smiled and patted Percy's arm.

“There's more going into a guild than just a bunch of mages and a leader.” Ron crossed his arms and shook his head with a smile. “I'm going to need help, and I don't know anyone better at paperwork than you.” Literally. Fred and George suddenly grabbed Ron and swerved him around. They both leaned into Ron's space with inquisitive looks.

“It looks like Ron,” Fred hummed, poking Ron's left cheek.

“Sounds like Ron.” George confirmed, tugging at a hair lock.

Ron let the two poke and prod him for a moment before getting fed up with it. He snapped his fingers and wrapped the two in chains and left them to writhe on the floor. He looked to Percy, ignoring the cries behind him.

“So, do you wanna help?” He asked. Percy's mouth opened in shock, looking from Ron to the twins. Ron kept his smile, surprised to find that it actually wasn't hard to keep. He felt lighter all of a sudden. He knew that this feeling would only last for so long, but it was nice. Perhaps, with time, this could be the norm for him.

“Of course.” Percy finally said, straightening his back and absorbing a haughty look on his face. It was ruined by the happy flush in his cheeks and the smile that was trying to overtake his face. Ron didn't comment on this.

“Ron!” Harry pushed himself through the crowd and approach the group of Weasleys. He eyed the twins for a moment before focusing on Ron. “Our deal?” He looked worried. Like he thought that Ron might go back on his promise. Which was somewhat insulting, but Ron would let it slide. This time.

“Avalon,” He itched to touch his guild mark. Ron ignored the urge. “Meet your new Master.” Ron bowed his head and winked at Harry. “You're gonna regret this mate.” He warned.

Harry's face split into a smile and he jumped up with a whoop of glee. “There's no way.” He promised. “This is the best decision I've ever made.” Ron huffed a laugh and tilted his head to the side with a malicious glint in his eye.

“For my first edict,” Ron raised his voice to address the rest of the guild. “I want you all to go to Percy and give him an address we can owl you to. Expect paperwork forms in the post that I expect to be owled back before the end of summer.” Over half the guild all slouched with groans and complaints.

Ron let the sound wash over him with unrepentant satisfaction. If Harry wanted Ron to be the Guild Master, then he was going to make them suffer just as much.

“Just come visit me at my desk before we leave for the final feast.” Percy announced, seemingly to go along with this course without complaint. He walked to his desk that was surprisingly still standing and pulled out a slip of parchment.

The students slowly did as instructed, seeing Percy in their own time. Others helped cleaned the room up, still chattering in excitement at the spar. Ron – after releasing his brothers and informing them that they were not exempt from paperwork either – helped in the cleaning effort as well.

At some point, Carla approached him. She looked angry but kept it restrained.

“You held back.” She said lowly, eye narrowed into slits. Ron lifted an overturned desk with a grunt. After clapping dust off his hands, Ron smiled at her.

“Of course.” He replied simply. “I could have gotten Harry knocked out ten times over.” And that was just counting his chain magic.

“I thought you didn't want to be the Master? Why did you let him win?” She looked frustrated and confused. Ron paused and realized all too suddenly just how much older he is. It was hard to remember sometimes, being stuck in this body and surrounded by those who looked the same age as him.

Carla was young, so young, and didn't understand the complex nature of that spar. He doubted that Harry or the others knew either. To her, Ron was a bastard and asshole who had stood against Harry without remorse. Ron shouldn't have wanted to let Harry win.

“Carla,” Ron leaned against the desk and looked up to the ceiling. “I let Harry win because it was the right thing to do.” Ron crossed his arms and thought on Fairy Tail. On what they would have done in Harry's shoes.

Probably the same damn thing, to be honest.

“Humans are complex creatures that do and say things that are the opposite of what they want or need.” He explained carefully. “We don't understand ourselves half the time, and when we do understand, we don't always know what the right step is. All we can do is try.” Ron looked back down at Carla. She didn't seem to understand fully, but she didn't look as mad.

“I never apologized to you. For what I said to Harry. It wasn't right.” Ron patted her head, causing the cat to puff up and attempt to scratch him. Ron laughed, pulling his hand away before she could nick him.

“You should be saying that to Harry!” She screeched, fur standing on end.

“I will, but I think you will be the one to take it more seriously.” Ron sent a fond look to Harry, who was in the middle of running away from Draco who looked ready to turn the whole room to ice. Harry hadn't shown any anger at what was said that evening during winter break.

“So I'm sorry. Truly.” Ron turned back to Carla and gave her a slight bow. The cat scowled but didn't try to kill him. So Ron called it a good start. Ron looked to the rest of the guild and wondered just what was in store for the future.

For the first time in a long time, he was sort of excited to find out.


End file.
